La danza de el destino
by valentinescullen
Summary: Despues de la muerte de su hermano en un accidente Bella esta decidida a olvidar la mas grande de sus pasiones -el baile- pero que sucedera cuando llegue a Forks y encuentre una nueva razon para bailar... M por lemmons
1. las desgracias llegan

Cuando el dolor y la muerte se enfrentan al amor, lo unico que queda es la esperanza...

La vida es tan corta llena de momentos, de sueños y esperanza conocemos a tanta gente a la que sin duda llegamos a amar incondicionalmente… pero tan bien como podemos ganarla, las mismas probabilidades existen de perderlas.

Jonatan Swan 1991-2007

Flash-back

La música sonaba a todo volumen en la casa de lo Swan desde muy temprano, eso era normal, todos en el vecindario podían quejarse lo que quisieran pero no serviría de nada por que al final siempre terminaban igual a el día siguiente.

El sonido de fuertes y poderosos pasos moviéndose sonaba en la sala de los Swan, con wurk you body sonando en el reproductor de mp3 de Jonathan Swan.

Con una maestría digna de un profesional de Broadway Isabela bailaba a el lado de su hermano, era algo tan de ellos, algo que siempre habían compartido, y lo mejor de todo era que eran buenos en ello.

Esa canción era la favorita de Bella, le gustaba el modo en que sus caderas de movían con el ritmo del dj, le hacían sentirse femenina, le hacían sentirse ella misma, ella junto a su hermano, nada se comparaba con ver como sus cuerpos precisos, perfectos se movían a el mismo tiempo, suaves pero fuertes simplemente no habían palabras con las cuales describirlos.

Ese fue el último día que los hermanos bailaron juntos...

Flash-back

Esa noche tan desastrosa los hermanos iba de camino hacia una fiesta, iban mas que preparados para incendiar la pista de baile, la camisa de Jonathan estaba abierta con una camisa negra de tirantes por abajo dejando ver su bien marcado torso.

La canción de Dear Life de Anthony Hamilton iba sonando a todo volumen mientras los hermanos iban cantando alegremente, Isabela estaba abrasando sus piernas sobre el asiento en un intento de quitarse el frió, cuando Jonathan se dio cuenta paro durante un alto y agarro su suéter de el asiento de atrás.

- Ten esto mantendrá tu calor corporal - cerro un ojo y sonrio haciendo que una pequeña chispa de felicidad resplandeciera en sus hermosos ojos avellana, su pelo estéticamente arreglado hacia arriba, todos en su escuela lo amaban, la chicas, los maestros y tenia amigos por donde sea, jamás verías a Jonathan solo durante el almuerzo, e igual Isabela tenia a todos los Amigos y enemigos de su hermano detrás de ella todo el tiempo, era hermosa aunque ella abecés no quisiera admitirlo.

- Aun que culpo a tu mini de tu temperatura corporal, no crees que debiste vestir unos jeans en lugar de ese cinturón- Jonathan la miro ceñudo mirando con odio a la corta falda que su hermana pequeña estaba vistiendo.

- No – fue su simple y sencilla respuesta.

- Que le pasa a este semáforo no cambia de luz… O mira hacia arriba Bella lo vez - dijo apuntando hacia el semáforo - es un pájaro, debió de haber picado algún cable o algo - cuando Jonathan acelero el auto que le habían regalado sus padres cuando cumplió los 18 no se dio cuenta que un camión de carga acelero a el mismo tiempo haciendo que el pequeño auto amarillo que Jonathan tanto amaba saliera volando de la carretera girando haciendo que la cabeza de Jonathan rebotara contra el volante quebrando su cuello y que la cabeza de Isabela se estrellara contra el vidrio causándole una contusión muy grave.

Lo ultimo que vio Bella antes de que el camión de carga colapsara contra el auto fue la cara de Jonathan volteando a ver el trailer y al no poder evitar la tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir, solo le dio su ultima y mejor sonrisa a su hermanita con la canción de dear life al fondo y entonces el golpe colapso de el lado de Jonathan haciendo que el carro girara en su propio eje y hiciera que la cabeza de bella colapsara en la ventana y todo se volviera negro.

-Te amo Bells - fue lo ultimo que creyó haber oído inconsciente.

- Isabela despierta- una voz desconocida le hablaba- Isabela puedes oírme - Bella pensaba que estaba en las puertas de el cielo o el infierno aun no decidía cual pues lo único que miraba era oscuridad, abecés cuando dejaba de pensar y solo se dedicaba a escuchar podía oír un "pee pee pee" que venia de alguna maquina a su lado y como gota a gota un liquido resbalaba por un tubo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía una gran incomodidad en sus músculos, y le dolía su pecho por el esfuerzo de respirar, un tubo se pegaba a su boca suministrándole oxigeno que no llegaba completamente a sus pulmones pues aun sentía por ratos que le faltaba el aire, era realmente molesto, su hombro derecho ardía junto con el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

- puedes escucharme - el medico le hablo, Bella solo asintió ligeramente, movió su cabeza pero dejo de moverse inmediatamente pues todo le dolía demasiado, viendo a alrededor, podía notar lo blanco de las paredes y el cabello negro de el doctor que la atendía pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería enfocarse en su cara.

- recuerdas lo que paso - pregunto el doctor lentamente, Bella suspiro y negó con su barbilla, alzo lentamente su mano derecha y se quito el tubo de su boca.

- Estábamos en el auto Jonathan mi hermano y yo..- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a el jefe de policía de Phoenix Charlie Swan con la cara blanca y sus ojos rojos viendo a su hija despierta se quito un gran peso de sus hombros, pero en su corazón había uno que le quedaría hasta el fin de sus días. El doctor salio después de estar seguro que la chica estaría estable, pero la obligo a dejarse el oxigeno en caso de algún otro ataque de nervios prometiéndole que vendría una enfermera a aplicarle unos calmantes para luego curar su herida de la frente y el hombro.

-Bells - dijo Charlie acercándose a la camilla de el hospital - gracias a dios - Charlie dijo en voz rasposa causa de los sollozos contenidos.

- Papa donde esta Jonathan - dijo bella con desesperación y Charlie se quedo mudo por el dolor - Bella, John… - los sollozos salieron si pedir permiso de la boca de Charlie - Bells el murió durante el accidente...- apenas y era entendible lo que salía por sus labios pero ella lo entendió - tu madre esta internada, cuando nos dijeron que John no..- mas sollozos salieron de su boca - tu madre perdió la razón, le administraron calmantes pero su corazón... paro durante unos minutos, aun esta delicada y tendrá que quedarse en el hospital por un par de meses.

Bella se quedo callada, no lloro, no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeo, se quedo viendo a la ventana en un completo estado de shock.

Fin flash back

Durante dos meses Isabela nunca bailo, lo odiaba, ya no sabia quien era o de donde venia, su dolor la acompañaba todos los días como una cicatriz en el pecho, su casa estaba destrozada, y su madre a las puertas de la muerte hospitalizada por un corazón roto, y su padre luchando todos los días por mantenerla viva.

Cuando pudo salir del hospital, el primer lugar que visito fue el cementerio donde no pudo asistir al funeral de su propio hermano, al ser que mas amaba en este mundo aparte de sus padres.

Después de dos meses la vida era completamente desconocida para Bella, su padre fue despedido cuando mas ocupaba de su trabajo, su madre estaba delicada de salud y su casa estaba echa ruinas, y su hermano... no estaba ahí para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien

Tenía el cuerpo de una chica pero sus ojos mostraban a una anciana y lo peor de todo era que así se sentía como una anciana llena de odio, odio al destino que puso a su familia a través de tanto sufrimiento

Durante un par de años vivió en un departamento con sus padres, su madre moría un poco mas cada día, y su padre envejecía de la preocupación, bella termino su primer y segundo ano en el instituto de Phoenix, cuando su padre ya no pudo mas con los gastos de una ciudad tan cara, la familia se mudaría a Forks en Washington un pueblo en medio de las montañas prometiéndoles un futuro mejor que el que estaba destinado para ellos.

valentinescullen


	2. seguir adelante

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos

Seguir Adelante

El destino esta lleno de secretos, de sucesos extraños sin explicación tan es así que el destino es tan impredecible como un libro con un principio sin final…

La vida de los Swan se torno en un infierno, perdieron a un hijo, Rene estaba a las puertas de la muerte, Charlie estaba tan desesperado y triste que se refugio en el alcohol y en una aventura con una de las secretarias de la comisaría de donde meses después fue despedido.

La pequeña Isabela con el paso del tiempo su alma se fue quebrando hasta el punto de querer la muerte para ella misma… pero su madre la necesitaba, como su madre podría sobrevivir si perdiera a la última hija que le queda.

Con el paso de los años los tres Swan que quedaban aprendieron a sobrevivir y a llevar el sufrimiento como cada alma que a perdido a alguien en el pasado.

Bella pov.

Hoy era el día me dije a mi misma esta mañana - tienes que ser fuerte - mi mente repetía una y otra vez - por el tienes que ser fuerte por el- mi pecho se lleno de ese sentimiento horrible de agonía.

Jonathan Swan 1991- 2007

Hoy después de dos años de la muerte de mi hermano en aquel horrible accidente, mi familia - o lo que quedaba de ella - todos nos mudábamos a un pueblo en Washington, odiaba la idea de dejar Phoenix, amaba el sol y odiaría tener que dejar a mi hermano aquí, pero después de que le ofrecieran el puesto de jefe de policía a Charlie -en la zona mas alejada de el país- sin duda el dinero extra ayudaría a pagar los tratamientos de mi madre.

Mi espalda me dolía, pero creo que tenia mucho que ver el jarrón de flores vació clavado en mi cintura, el cementerio hoy estaba misteriosamente vació – mejor - podía estar a solas con John una ultima vez. "siempre estaré contigo" sus palabras se repetían en mis sueños cada noche, papa había querido conseguirme ayuda profesional - un psiquiatra en mis palabras - para ayudarme a manejar el echo de haber visto a mi hermano morir entre los escombros que consumieron toda mi vida, pero no teníamos el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, lo único que me quedaba era manejarlo por mi misma y dejar que el pasado no maneje mi futuro.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo de entre las nubes blancas y esponjosas prometiendo lo que restaba de el verano resplandeciente en Phoenix, era apenas medio día y el carro de mudanza no llegaría hasta las 5 de la tarde a casa para irnos por carretera- fantástico - pensé con sarcasmo 2 días en carretera con mis padres tratando de lavarme el cerebro acerca de la maravillosa vida que tendremos en Washington y como a "el" le habría gustado la nueva casa.

Después de dos años aun seguía doliendo repetir su nombre, mi ojos se aguaron, pero ya no caían las lagrimas, me preguntaba ¿por que? ¿acaso se esfumaron como el humo de el accidente? o ¿era yo incapaz de sentir algo mas que dolor? cuando ya no pude retrasar mas la hora de irme, me levante de la tierra húmeda a lado de "su" lapida admirando las flores coloridas que crecían a los lados de el mármol donde su nombre estaba grabado.

- "Cuando el dolor y la muerte están en contra de el amor lo único que esa guerra deja es la esperanza" cite para mi misma en voz alta "no me abandones, por que tu eres mi esperanza".

Y justo en ese momento los sonidos a mi alrededor cesaron no mas pájaros cantando o el viento soplando, el mundo se detuvo para mi cuando ese pequeño pájaro abrió sus alas aterrizando en la lapida de mármol que nombraba a mi hermano " Jonathan Swan un estupendo hijo y hermano te llevaremos en nuestros corazones hasta que nos juntemos otra vez"., el pequeño pájaro quizás no me hubiera afectado tanto si no hubiera sido por sus ojos, grandes ojos avellana que miraron directamente a través de mi mierda llenándome de calidez y ternura.

-"Jonathan" susurre bajo mi aliento "siempre estaré ahí para ti" una voz dijo en los mas profundo de mi mente, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mis ojos se aguaron otra vez pero las lagrimas seguían sin derramarse.

Camine hacia la salida de el cementerio, aun seguía asustada por la profundidad de la mirada de el pequeño pájaro, suspirando por lo bajo tome el camino largo a casa, mis piernas entumidas por estar tantas horas sentada dolían.

"siempre estaré a tu lado" se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente... y una idea vino a mi mente y algo alocada pero una buena idea al fin y al cabo, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron a través de la calles de Phoenix hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

TATTOO's

En mi mente vinieron un montón de preguntas quizás no haya sido mi mejor idea hasta ahora.

Pero mis pies se movieron solos, ya no controlaba mi cuerpo o mi mente, y no quería controlarlos quería esto...

- Te puedo ayudar en algo señorita - dijo Samuel con grandes brazos y hombros anchos llenos de tatuajes y en su cara tenia un pircing en su nariz y ceja, me miraba de arriba abajo - Bella - susurro bajo su aliento, Samuel era un buen amigo de John, callada me quede, no quería decirle nada.

-Yo...o- no sabia que decir mi lengua se atoraba mientras intentaba formar una oración decente en mi cabeza- yo quiero hacerme mi primer tatuaje pero..

- Que tatuaje es exactamente lo que quieres?- me pregunto mas profesionalmente que antes y sin pensarlo mas de un segundo ya sabia lo que quería.

- Un ave - dije sin rodeos - un pájaro carpintero con las alas abiertas -el me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y empezó a hacer bocetos en una pedazo de papel, podía oír la punta de el lápiz rascando el papel, me ponía nerviosa.

- Algo así - dijo mostrándome el boceto y me quede sorprendida por sus habilidades con el lápiz-maravilloso - susurre - cuanto tendría que pagarte? -pregunte con miedo.

-Veremos- dijo el y yo le mire frustrada - y que pasa si no tengo el dinero para pagarte? - le pregunte y el solo repitió lo mismo bajo su aliento.

No voy a engañar a nadie el maldito tatuaje dolía como la madre, sin llegar a ser tan vulgar, era la maldita aguja incrustándose una y otra y otra vez en mi piel, pero pude soportarlo durante las siguiente hora y media.

- Creo que ha quedado fantástico- me dijo poniendo una pomada que alivia el ardor hasta que lo hace 100 veces peor, el tatuaje estaba ubicado en mi cadera izquierda, donde nadie podía verlo a excepción mía donde solo yo sabia que el estaba, justo en mi.

- Cuanto dinero es..- el me corto – esto va por John - mis ojos escocieron otra vez pero a diferencia de las dos veces anteriores esta vez un cristal en forma de oval salio de mi ojo, tras otro, tras otro.

- Gracias - salí de el local antes de sentirme mas débil, jamás planee esto, jamás planee dejar el baile, jamás planee perderme a mi misma de esa manera, pero iba a comenzar de nuevo, a volver a encontrarme a mi misma con ayuda de mi hermano muerto.

Cuando llegue a casa mi padre estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y la grúa de mudanza estaba justo afuera en el patio de los departamentos donde vivíamos, mi madre estaba afuera rodeada con un manto café que la protegía de su vulnerabilidad a el clima tan cambiante de el norte.

En su cara vi algo que creí nunca mas volvería a ver, esperanza, una pequeña pero calida sonrisa adornaba su rostro haciéndola ver mas joven y delicada de lo que ya era, no pude evitarlo y la rodee con mis brazos y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Esto Será bueno para nosotras dos cariño – dijo de manera maternal, me rodeo la cintura y me apretó mas contra ella – le extraño tanto.

Yo también le extraño como una loca mama, pero creo que estaría orgulloso de verte tratar como lo haces.

Yo estoy segura de que esta también orgulloso de ti amor – dijo pausando un poco – pero no creo que le agradaría como nuestra familia se esta desmoronando, y tampoco creo que le agradaría que tu dejaras el baile para siempre.

Sentí mi mandíbula apretarse, y mis nudillos cerrarse en puños, yo también estoy segura de que a el no le agradaría pero no se sentía correcto bailar sin el.

El destino no ofrecerá algo mucho mejor cariño

Y cuando eso pase, estoy segura de que todo ira para mejor.

Creo que si podremos salir adelante después de todo…


	3. llegando a forks

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me doy el lujo de jugar con ellos.

Encontrándome otra vez

She will be loved –Maroon 5

La vida rara vez te pone pruebas que son más fuertes de superar que tu propia fuerza, todo depende en ti mismo.

El viaje fue cansado, mi madre se mantuvo la mayor parte del viaje dormida en el asiento trasero del coche, Charlie y yo nos mantuvimos en turnos, mientras uno manejaba el otro dormía, el viaje de Phoenix a Forks es aproximadamente de 32 horas con descansos de 30 minutos incluido.

Al final de el segundo día, estaba muerta, dios nunca me e sentido tan fatigada físicamente, cuando llegamos a Washington fue un completo cambio de paisaje, de el sol brillante y dorado con ventiscas calidas sin ninguna nube rodeándolo pasamos a el maldito cielo gris y triste de una tormenta desencadenada, el contraste era mas diferente de lo que imagine.

Mi padre sonrió excitado cuando vimos el letrero que tenia escrito Forks 3 mil habitantes -genial -pensé con sarcasmo, pueblo chico, infierno grande ahora seriamos 3 mil y tres habitantes.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra calle -como si fuera muy dificil perderse en forks- todo parecia viejo o por lo menos las casas pasaban como viejos prototipos para una pelicula antigua, según Charlie estaríamos rodeados de viejos que querían la tranquilidad de el pueblo para sus años de retiro, cuando vimos nuestra casa al final de la calle casi me voy para atrás, la casa era preciosa si muy rustica en mi opinión pero lo que me impacto fue ver a todos los vecinos de el área - o eso parecía - estaban esperando afuera de la casa con comida para un ejercito, sentí mi cara quemar y alcanzar una nueva tonalidad roja - genial- .

- mira Bella nuestros nuevos vecinos - dijo mi madre con alegría, hacia tanto que no la veía sonreír de esa manera - somos la nueva sensación de el pueblo que te párese para irte acostumbrando a el primer día de escuela en unos días.

Perdí todo el color de mi cara, no había pensado en eso, necesitaba ir de compras, levante la mirada y quede estupefacta con lo que vi., mire sus ojos y mire a John en los ojos de mi madre por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, mi tatuaje empezó a escocer aun mas después de bajar la mirada.

-Bella Mary Swan - mi madre dijo y no tuve otra opción mas que subir la mirada - tu no dejaras el baile, es tu pasión, tu alma esta en el baile, y por que tu hermano ya no este con nosotros no significa que te dejare rendirte- dijo Rene decidida, yo la mire preguntándome de donde había salido el tema - tu eres grandiosa hija no te vuelvas a perder a ti misma o morirás de tristeza

La abrase una ultima vez antes de bajar de el auto, mi madre merecía la pena, si no encontraba la fuerza en mi misma, por que no apoyarme en mis Ángeles me puse el gorro de mi suéter y Salí del auto de un brinco.

"nunca estarás sola, yo estoy ahí para ti" mi cabeza cantaba a el mismo tiempo que un pájaro cantaba lejos en el bosque que colindaba atrás de nuestra nueva casa.

Cuando el gorro de mi suéter callo liberando mi cabello, todos los vecinos voltearon a verme - dios creí que todavía era de mal gusto quedársele viendo a alguien después de mucho tiempo- me dije a mi misma, mi madre se unió a mi y tomo mi mano mientras me jalaba con ella a conocer a los nuevos vecinos,

- buenas tardes - dijo mi madre educadamente y nada mas eso izo falta para que todos empezaran una ola de "buenas tardes" uno después de otro - que no tienen otro lugar al que ir?

Una a una las personas se fueron acercando a presentarse, la Sra. Stanley con su hija que habla como un cotorro, la Sra. Newton con su hijo que no paraba de decirme hola cada 3 minutos o la Sra. Webber con su hija y sus dos pequeños gemelos y por ultimo los vecinos de al lado- que por cierto la casa era mejor descrita como una mansión que como una casa - el matrimonio Cullen con sus tres hijos, casi todos fueron muy agradables con mi madre y padre, yo apenas y me presentaba sin ponerme de 10 tonalidades de rojo, me presente sin realmente ver a la gente esperando por que ellos tomaran la iniciativa y se fueran.

Cuando por fin el día acabo y pudimos poner algo decente la casa, pude sumergirme en un largo y reparador sueño que sin duda necesitaba.

Edward pov

Pueblo chico infierno grande una frase muy acertada en Forks Washington, hoy todo el mundo estaba extasiado con la llegada de los Swan, la familia de el nuevo jefe de policía de el pueblo o eso es de lo que todo el mundo habla ahora ya ven por que digo lo de Forks...

2 años mas en este pueblo y me graduare de el instituto para luego ir a la universidad en New york con mi beca por football, mi sueño era ir a Yulliard y estudiar una carrera de piano y luego convertirme en maestro, pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno en eso y los consejeros de la universidad no quisieron darme una beca, pero si me dieron una en NYU y no puedo esperar para irme lejos de aquí.

Mi madre estaba cocinando un asado para la familia que se movía justo a la casa de junto los Swan, mi hermano mayor emmet estaba ahora mismo en la universidad haciendo su especialidad en medicina, era el orgullo de mi padre - oh sorpresa- yo era mas inclinado con mi madre Esme, ella solía tener menos preferencia con sus hijos que mi padre Carslile, y luego estaba Alice la consentida de todos, la pequeña apenas iba a comenzar el instituto y era mi trabajo protegerla de los malditos adolescentes como Mike Newton.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando mi mama nos llamo a todos para ir a recibir a los vecinos.

Todos estaban ahí, los Newton con su hijo el idiota de Mike, los Webber con Ángela y sus hermanos pequeños, hasta la chismosa de Rebeca Stanley y la cotorra de su hija, hasta Tyler estaba ahí y eso que el vivía de el otro lado de el pueblo.

Cuando salieron todos los Swan de su coche, primero salio el jefe, era alto casi de mi estatura, con un gran bigote negro escondiendo parte de su labio superior, vestía pulcra mente pero se le miraba demacrado y mas viejo de lo que debería de ser.

En cambio la señora Swan se miraba, pálida pero sonriente con su pelo corto, color pelirroja, algún tinte por que no se miraba real, su sonrisa era tenue como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacer acosada por los vecinos.

Y cuando salio ella, me quede en shock instantáneo, su pelo largo y castaño claro con su piel blanca y de porcelana, sus labios color carmín - me pregunto si ese será su color natural o traerá labial - y sus grandes ojos chocolate mirando hacia todos lados asustada y nerviosa por tanta gente desconocida.

Creo que no podía quitar la vista de la pequeña ninfa que tenia enfrente con sus ojos tristes...


	4. Yo no uso tangas!

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me doi el lujo de jugar con ellos.

Yo no uso Tangas!

Genial! el primer día de escuela... ¿He mencionado cuanto amo el sarcasmo?

La primera semana en Forks ha sido un fastidio, llueve todo el día, hace frió, y siento que respiro agua en vez de aire por la humedad de este pueblo en medio de la nada, pero tenia su lado buenos.

Mi madre por ejemplo, ella se nota mas feliz que antes, y estaba tan emocionada cundo fuimos a nuestro anual viaje de compras, se puso toda sentimental cuando vio el tamaño de mi nueva ropa interior, sin mencionar todos los pantalones, blusas, vestidos y zapatos que compro para mi.

Hoy era el primer día de escuela, mi verano termino mucho antes de lo que inicio, o eso fue lo que pensé esta mañana cuando mi despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana, a rastras -me arrastre- fuera de la cama y cuando me di cuenta de que el despertador estaba mal, pues eran las 4:45 de la madrugada! se supone que debe de sonar a las 5 en punto, y por culpa de mi entupido metabolismo ahora no podré ir a dormir maldito seas Karma!

Arrastrándome a el armario, de mala gana, pues mi día empezó horrible, fui a buscar que ropa me iba a poner, que predicamento!

-Dios dame una señal- dije en forma de lamento pues no hallaba nada que ponerme en el entupido armario lleno de ropa nueva con sus etiquetas puestas.

- Imagine que esto pasaría - dijo una voz detrás de mi sobresaltándome, era mi madre con una taza de café en sus manos, sus ojos avellana me miraban divertida - tu padre esta de guardia y me desperté desde que se fue.

- Me asustaste mama, a que hora se fue?-

- Aproximadamente unos 20 minutos,- me dijo mientras sacaba un bluson de algodón de un gancho con unas medias de mi cajón - creo que esto se te miraría bien hoy, aquí esta tu señal reina de el drama.

- Gracias mama - dije aliviada tomando la ropa que me ofrecía y tomando ropa interior de mi cajón, pero algo me detuvo al sentir los materiales de mi cajón -mama que hace toda esta lencería en mi cajón? y donde esta mi ropa interior de abuela? - pregunte en shock al ver toda la ropa interior nueva...

- Digamos que es un regalo de mi parte - mi madre me sonrió y me beso mi frente antes de salir de mi alcoba antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lanzarle todas las tangas que habían en mi cajón, Yo no uso tangas! son incomodas prefiero a mi buen amigo el algodón.

Cuando busque bien en mi cajón, note que habían mas panjíes de encaje que tangas, Gracias! no creo soportar mi primer día en el instituto vistiendo una tanga! mi día iba de mal en peor.

Cuando iba a salir de mi alcoba, algo llamo mi atención en la mesilla de noche justo a el lado de mi cama, era un ipod azul, - mi aliento se atoro en mi pecho- era el ipod de John para ser mas clara, mis dedos temblaron al tomarlo en mis manos, mi tatuaje escocia como nunca, lo tome en la ducha con migo.

El agua de la regadera estaba lo suficiente mente caliente como para asarme, pero era agradable pues estaba congelando afuera, tratando de tomar todo el calor que me fuera dado me quede bajo el agua hasta que el aguan caliente se termino, envuelta en una toalla felpuda salí de la ducha en una nube de vapor, cuando baje mi mirada a el ipod y lo tome en mis manos y se encendió por si mismo con la ultima canción que John escucho

Dear life de Anthony Hamilton

Mis ojos escocieron, no quería recordar pero a veces no puedes olvidar.

Flash-back

- Isabela me has pisado - John reía a carcajadas - tienes dos pies izquierdos

- No es cierto tu pie no debía de estar ahí - le dije enfurruñada a pesar de saber que fue mi error, cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta cuanto de lo enojada que realmente estaba me miro con esos grandes ojos suyos y beso mi frente cargándome y poniéndome en sus pies.

- La princesa me concede este baile? - pregunto con su gran sonrisa brillante y con sus cabellos caoba cayendo en su frente y no pude negarme, mientras hacia que giráramos en nuestra sala con la voz de Anthony Hamilton a nuestras espaldas.

Fin flash back

Gruesas lagrimas se ajuntaron en mis ojos, pero no deje que me afectara, nunca mas, el no era una pesadilla, john era el mas hermoso de mis recuerdos.

Deje que la toalla cayera de mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda en el espejo con la voz de Anthony Hamilton llenando el cuarto de baño y otra voz en mi cabeza diciendo "baila".

Mire mi reflejo y lo que vi, no era yo, no eran mis ojos, no era mi pelo, y no era mi cuerpo, tenia a una completa desconocida enfrente de mi, y solo tenia 2 horas para volver a ser la misma bella de antes y empezar de nuevo sin esa sombra de dolor rodeándome.

Empecé a cepillar mi pelo y a secarlo con la secadora dejándolo liso con las puntas un poco onduladas, mi pelo era ondulado pero hoy solo lo dejaría liso, cuando mire para abajo a mis piernas note que necesitaba una depilada urgente, y saque la crema asesina de cabello en los lugares menos indicados.

Siendo un poco intrépida con migo misma depile mi sexo y mis axilas con cera indolora - que de indolora no tenia nada - y me puse crema de victoria secrets en todo mi cuerpo dejando una agradable aroma a perfume femenino, cuando acabe me puse mi ropa interior y comencé a lavarme los dientes con mi dentífrico favorito - hierbabuena- si lo se quien en esta vida tiene dentífrico favorito, pero soy Isabela Swan la persona mas rara en este planeta que esperaban, cuando levante mi cabeza y me volví a ver a el espejo, me gusto lo que vi, mi piel se miraba brillante y renovada con mi cabello mas claro por haberlo alisado, sin ningún solo pelo extra y mi tatuaje brillaba, tenia que admitirlo me sentía sexy con la ropa interior nueva y el tatuaje en mis caderas.

Me puse las medias negras que mi mama me dijo que me pusiera, con una camisa de algodón que me mantendría caliente escasamente, me gustaba pero le hacia falta algo, me hacia falta algo, salí hacia mi cuarto buscando por un cinturón espagueti - delgado- y cuando encontré uno café lo puse un poco mas abajo de mis ya por fin desarrollados pechos y saque unas botas nuevas de su caja eran marrón rojizo y combinaban con el cinturón y mi cabello.

- Te miras divina cariño- me dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación - solo que creo que hace falta un pequeño toque final- dijo mi madre tomando mi bolsa de maquillaje

- No creo que sea buena idea mama...- no me dejo continuar pues estaba aplicándome labial rojo brillante en mis labios y un poco de mascara en mis ojos,

- Cuando te maquilles trata de solo utilizar un poco de todo o solo concéntrate en un área de tu cara y no lo uses muy exagerado... - mi madre y sus concejos de belleza.

Tome mi mochila de a lado de mi cama, y si ya lo se le quita todo el glamour a mi ropa, una mochila vieja y desgastada pero es "la mochila" no podría ir a la escuela sin esa mochila, será un vejestorio pero desde que tengo memoria tengo esa mochila.

-Sabia que tenia que tirar esa mochila - mi mama susurro para si misma - baja a desayunar hice waffle - dios nos tenga piedad pensé para mi, mi mama no era una gran cocinera que digamos

- Lo siento mama si me quedo a desayunar se me va a hacer tarde para la escuela,- le dije con la esperanza de que no insistiera, pero creo que el echo de que me tuviera que ir caminando bajo la lluvia por 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela le ablando el corazón y me dejo ir sin obligarme a comer ni un bocado.

- Adios mama! - dije desde la puerta salí pisando el frió pavimento abrazándome a mi misma por el maldito frió que entraba por mis brazos, cuando iba pasando por la mansión de al lado no pude evitar quedarme viéndola un poco mas de lo que era considerado educado.

- Hey! - una voz me llamo desde atrás, cuando voltee a ver quien era me encontré con los hijos de el matrimonio Cullen y era la chica la que me estaba llamando - quieres un aventón a la escuela?

- No les importa? - pregunte esperanzada ella me sonrio y pude ver sus perfectos genes por toda su cara.

- Ven con nosotros - dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo, cuando lo vi de cercas, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento como es posible que alguien sea tan malditamente guapo? malditos genes Cullen.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente para verlo de cercas el me sonrió y abrió la puerta de el copiloto para mi, mientras su hermana se subía en la parte de atrás de el volvo plateado, mi rostro se torno de mil colores y le sonreí de vuelta tratando de no verlo demasiado pues me ponía un poco nerviosa por estar tan cerca de mi.

- Bueno cual es tu nombre? -me pregunto la chica menuda de pelo corto - o lo siento Alice Cullen dijo extendiendo su mano a mi y yo la tome y la apreté delicadamente - Isabela, pero solo díganme bella.- les dije sonriendo.

- Bella - dijo el chico mirándome directamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes - me llamo Edward mucho gusto - dijo extendiendo su mano a mi.

- igual - dije tomando su mano, cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, saltaron chispas dándome toques de electricidad.

- Lo siento - dijo apenado y yo lo mire divertida - no fue nada no te preocupes - le dije y encendió el auto haciendo que el radio se encendiera dejando las notas de debusy inundando el auto.

- Debusy - dije bajo mi aliento - lo conoces?- Edward me pregunto yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y darle media sonrisa - mi madre lo pone todo el tiempo que esta limpiando, es una de mis favoritas.

- También mía - dijo un poco sonrodado

Pasamos el resto de el viaje en un cómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por las preguntas de Alice como '' ¿te gusta ir de compras?"" ¿Cual es tu tienda favorita? "Amo tu ropa en que tienda la compraste?" cuando termino con su discurso ya aviamos llegado a la escuela.

Cuando Edward abrió mi puerta, el frió aire de Forks me rodeo entera haciendo que me estremeciera toda, cuando baje de el auto me di cuenta de que todos a mi alrededor nos miraban, y con lo que odio ser el centro de atención maldita sea.

- No te preocupes solo no les pongas atención y te dejaran en paz, tienes mucho frió? - yo solo atine a asentir cuando el se saco una chaqueta de el asiento de atrás y la puso en mis manos - creo que esta te servirá por hoy.

- No debería tu ahora no tendrás nada con que... - cortada por el - solo tómala Bella no estas acostumbrada a este clima frió, te puedes enfermar. -me dijo con su sonrisa torcida y me ayudo a ponerme su chaquete que era de cuero marrón y combinaba con mis botas.

- Gracias Edward eres muy amable - le di un abrazo Express y me retire algo sonrojada, el solo me sonrió y los dos nos dirigimos en silencio hacia nuestras primeras clases donde me mostró cual era mi primer salón.

Después de todo no fue tan mal mi primera mañana en la escuela...


	5. Gran descubrimiento

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me doy el lujo de jugar con ellos.

Great discovery

Edward pov.

Cuando Alice invito a Bella esta mañana a venir con nosotros en mi auto, no lo negare estaba hiperventilando después de ver su pequeño cuerpo con esa ropa...mi amigo despertó en mis pantalones dispuesto a dar batalla.

Su mente era un misterio por mas que trate de leer sus ojos que parecían un libro abierto, no pude evitar fijarme en la belleza angulosa de su rostro, seria de seguro la chica mas hermosa de todo Forks y con mi chaqueta se miraba todavía más menuda.

Cuando la vi alejarse de mi para ir a su primera clase con sus caderas pequeñas moviéndose de lado a lado con su mochila colgando de su hombro y su pelo acomodado pulcramente en su espalda y hombros, no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo, y mi amigo volvió a reaccionar. Sin energías camine a mi primera clase - Geometría - bien era bueno en matemáticas.

Cuando llegue a mi clase el maestro no estaba en su escritorio a pesar de ser ya tarde, me senté en la ultima silla de la clase, no me gustaba que todos tuvieran una vista tan clara de mi, me puse mis auriculares y espera a que le maestro llegara, estaba tan concentrado en mi canción ''i am shine'' -me encantaba el hip-hop - que cuando alguien toco mi hombro me sobresalte un poco.

- Hola Edward - dijo la voz chillona de Lauren y Tanya - como te fue en tu verano?

Estas chicas había estado tratando de salir conmigo desde séptimo grado , eran un dolor en el trasero, sobretodo Tanya después de que rompiéramos hace 2 anos atrás -mi mas grande error fue aceptar salir con ella, no ese fue el segundo el primero fue meter mi polla en su sucia boca la maldita ni siquiera sabe hacer un oral decente - esa fue mi ultima relación conocida aquí en Forks, estuve saliendo con chicas de Port Angeles desde entonces, nunca significaron algo realmente pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

- Que tal? - dije sin ganas a la putas que tenia enfrente - mi verano estuvo bien gracias.. - dije cortando la conversación, pues no quería hablar con ellas, gracias a dios el maestro llego justo a tiempo para salvarme de esas arpías.

Mi día paso rápidamente sonando y teniendo erecciones por culpa de Bella, ahora sabia la definición de bolas Azules, durante todo el día pase escuchando "has visto a la nueva? "esta caliente verdad?''''viste ese trasero y esas tetas?" los malditos nada mas se la pasaban recordándome a Bella cuando lo único que quería era olvidarme de ella.

Durante el almuerzo la vi rodeada de chicos que trataban de obtener su atención "los malditos" una pequeña voz en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez .

- Edward! - su voz me dejo congelado, me voltee a verla otra vez con una sonrisa calida y ella me sonrió en respuesta y se acerco a mi con su bandeja llena solo con una manzana roja, una botella de agua y pollo a la plancha.

- Hola! - lo se no pude pensar en una respuesta mas inteligente que esa - que tal tu primer día?

- Todo bastante bien gracias pero te molesta que me siente a tu lado? - me miro esperanzada - odiare tenerme que sentar con Newton o Stanley - yo solo asentí a reír y a asentir.

-Seria un honor comer a tu lado - le dije con una pequeña inclinación de mi cabeza, ella se sonrojo un poco y se sentó en la banca justo frente a mi, su hermoso rostro rojo de vergüenza me quedaba a menos de 3 metros de mi cara, con esos ojos esa pequeña nariz respingona, esos labios...maldita sea necesito aire!

- Iras con nosotros esta tarde en el auto?- ella me miro con la botella de agua en sus labios y negó con su cabeza, me sentí decepcionado seguro con tantos admiradores tendría a alguien mas con quien ir.

- No, lo siento la maestra de arte quiere hablar conmigo después de escuela - dijo mirándome calidamente - quiere tratar de convencerme de formar parte de algún grupo - me dijo rodando los ojos.

- Sabes bailar o cantar? - le pregunte esperando su respuesta ella negó claramente sonrojada - no creo que seas tan mala si la maestra te quiere en el grupo.

- Bueno no creo que sea tan mala pero simplemente no estoy interesada en formar parte de ningún grupo por el momento, solo quiero adaptarme.

- Que mejor que algún grupo de cualquier actividad de tu preferencia no tiene por que ser arte.

-Tu estas en algún grupo - me pregunto mirándome entre sus largas y negras pestañas - digo tengo entendido que eres el quarterback de el equipo de football.

- Amo hacer deporte me mantiene vivo, sin mencionar las becas que el deporte atrae.- quería mencionar mi atracción por el piano pero eso era historia antigua.

-Quizás entre en atletismo,- dijo pensativa, y la podía imaginar con los pequeños shorts que usan las atletas para correr y esas camisas pegadas...- pero lo pensare no estoy muy segura que es lo que quiero hacer y necesito opciones antes de empezar mi ultimo ano de instituto.

- Entonces eres de la clase de personas que quieren tener planeado todo antes de dar un solo paso - pregunte desilusionado, odiaba a las personas controladoras por que regularmente yo suelo ser una, ella solo me sonrió.

- No realmente, simplemente solo me gusta tener opciones de las cuales puedo elegir, es como un trauma, me empiezo a sentir atrapada en algo y quiero salir corriendo. - me quede sorprendido ante su respuesta, tanto por la franqueza como por entendimiento, abecés solía sentirme atrapado en mi vida y buscaba algo mas sin saber realmente lo que estaba buscando.

- Creo que abecés lo entiendo - dije realmente impresionado de a que grado ella podía entenderme - puedo venir por ti después de escuela ya sabes tengo ir a dejar a Alice y después regresar a practicas de football.

- Creo que estaría bien pero no se a que hora estaré libre, solo mándame un texto - dijo levantándose de la mesa y colgándose su bolsa en el codo, y dándome un papelito con su numero de teléfono y enguanto se fue por las puertas de la cafetería guarde su teléfono en la memoria de el celular.

Cuando las clases terminaron tuve que ir a dejar a alice a casa, mi madre me deseó suerte en las practicas cuando le robe una galleta recién echa de la barra de la cocina,

Cuando llegue a el estacionamiento de la escuela todos mis compañeros de equipo iban saliendo hacia sus coches, cuando vi a Ben Cheney el me aseguro que hoy no había practicas que el entrenador había cancelado las practicas, Gracias! una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me decía, así no tendría que ir todo apestoso a sudor a el lado de bella.

Cuando decidí ir a sorprender a bella a el Área de artes de la escuela, el área completa estaba sola, pero a lo lejos en el ultimo estudio de danza se escuchaba Drop it low de Ester Dean con Lil Wayne a Alice le gustaba usar esa canción para hacer su calentamiento antes de empezar con su ejercicio matutino.

Me asome ligeramente por las puertas de cristal, solo asomando ligeramente mi cabeza para ver que sucedía adentro, y lo que vi jamás en mi vida lo olvidare.

Era Bella, y traía unos pantalones de deporte azules ajustados de sus nalgas y amarrado con elástico debajo de su rodilla, un bra de deporte blanco que era lo único que cubría su torso y sus grandes senos, dejando todo su abdomen ligeramente marcado y plano con un tattoo de un pájaro en su cadera izquierda, su largo cabello marrón estaba atado en un descuidado mono.

Pero su atuendo era lo de menos, lo que no podía creer era la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, sus caderas con sus brazos siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo de la música su trasero moviéndose sensualmente en el aire y los mechones sueltos de su pelo moviéndose con ella, su vientre se contraía con cada movimiento y sus senos rebotaban ligeramente, caí en un hechizó de el que no querría salir hasta que la música termino y ella por poco me descubre espiándole.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente bañado en sudor - que apropósito se miraba endemoniadamente sexy - sentía mis ojos como platos y mis músculos rígidos, era una experiencia completamente excitante, pero por alguna razón ella no quiere que nadie sepa.

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me decía que debería de dejar las cosas como estaban mientras que la otra decía que debería de enfrentarla para que me dijera por que no quiso decirme lo de el baile, pero tendría paciencia hasta que ella misma me lo dijera que tan grave puede ser para que ella no quiera que nadie se entere? quizás tenga vergüenza o quizás sea otra cosa...


	6. Avergonzada

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me doy el lujo de jugar con ellos.

Hopeful

Bella pov.

En muchas partes del mundo el tiempo pasaba volando, veloz, con las alas abiertas. El día había sido una completa dimensión desconocida, todos me prestaban atención y aunque trataba de sentarme en los últimos asientos de la clase algunas personas se las arreglaban para voltear a verme, algunas personas había sido agradables y otras un completo dolor en el culo.

Después de haber comido con Edward durante el almuerzo algunas perras me miraban con enojo, para ser mas exacta eran solo dos rubias con tacones caros y demasiado maquillaje como para trabajar en algún circo o por lo menos en alguna esquina de Port Angels, pero no me importo demasiado ya me había acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas, siempre por alguna razón o otra terminaban odiándome la mitad de la población femenina de las escuelas, abecés hasta de las escuelas vecinas pero ya estaba acostumbrada, odiaba ser tan egocéntrica pero era la verdad.

En mi clase de arte, la maestra se las arreglo para averiguar que en mi historial tenia baile como una materia avanzada y tenia muchas recomendaciones de escuelas de Phoenix, la señora Smith - mi maestra de arte- se entusiasmo tanto que quería hablar conmigo después de escuela para ver que podíamos hacer en mi situación o lo que a mi me gustaba llamar mis asuntos.

Cuando las clases acabaron y mire como el auto de Edward se alejaba a la distancia - era imposible de ignorar el brillo de su color plateado- para ir a dejar a Alice a su casa, el menciono que hacia esto todos los días, por que tenia que regresar para practicas de football, me preguntaba si el sabia que hoy habían cancelado las practicas por los estudiantes que encontraron teniendo drogas detrás de las gradas en el campo.

Enojada conmigo misma por sentirme tan atraída por Edward en tan poco tiempo me aleje a zancadas de el estacionamiento.

- Isabella Swan - la señora Smith dijo en voz alta haciendo que el estudio de baile resonara - era irónico como todo el estudio era tan grande sin ser ni siquiera utilizado y como los salones eran tan pequeños y escasos de materiales - con su voz pues no había nadie mas que ella y yo, trato por todo lo medio conocidos por el hombre para convencerme de que tenia que unirme a ella y hace un equipo de baile, que me darían créditos extracurriculares para mi universidad pero me negué rotundamente, ese no era mi camino, ya bastante cabreada la señora Smith se fue de el estudio sin acordarse de ni siquiera que yo estaba ahí, cuando fui a recoger mi bolsa, estaba abierta dejando ver ropa que yo no llevaba esta mañana.

Un Brasier de deporte, un pantalón de algodón con elástico al final y una nota de mi madre.

"Se que harás lo correcto corazón siempre lo haces, y nada me da mas orgullo" las lagrimas se ajuntaron en mis ojos pero no deje que salieran.

Sin Importarme donde estaba, sin importarme si alguien me estaba vigilando me cambie enfrente de el espejo, mirando cuantos cambios había tenido desde la muerte de Jonathan mi cuerpo había crecido, mi senos, caderas y para ser honesta mi trasero.

Conecte mi ipod a la grabadora que había en una esquina de el estudio y viéndome a mi misma en el espejo, pude ver lo que era antes y lo que añoraba ser y empecé a bailar drop it low de lil wayne inventando pasos pues la canción era nueva y no había echo una coreografía...aun.

Me sentí tan liberada, lo deje ir todo en ese baile, sentí como gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda y como mis músculos se flexionaban, mis caderas se balanceaban, y mi trasero se movía contra alguien imaginario, mi cabello se balanceaba con mi cuerpo, y sentía el ritmo salir por cada poro de mi piel, sentía el beep en mis pies desnudos.

Cuando la canción paro, me deje caer en mi lugar, riendo a carcajadas sentía una voz detrás de mi pero era una de esas veces que me sentía encerrada en mi propio mundo y mis oídos se cerraban, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me sobresalte asustada, cuando voltee a ver quien era el la señora Smith, quien seguí sosteniendo mi hombro

- si no quieres hacer el grupo no puedes usar los terrenos de la escuela para tu propio gusto entonces te quiero fuera.

- no me hace falta su estudio señora Smith - le dije de manera alegre dejándole saber que lo que me dijera me lo pasaba por mi trasero o mejor dicho por el suyo, una mueca tensa se formo en su cara indicándome el camino de salida, yo con todo el orgullo que mi cuerpo podía juntar le di una ultima sonrisa, tome mi ipod, mi bolso y salí de el estudio con la frente en alto.

En el camino me puse los zapatos mirando las opciones de como iba irme de aquí a casa, pues no creo que Edward se aya quedado en la escuela solo esperándome.

- Bella! por aquí - esa era la voz de Edward y a lo lejos en lo mas lejos de el estacionamiento vi el reluciente carro de Edward.

Cuando llegue a su lado me miro de arriba a abajo y me sonroje un poco por su mirada acosadora, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba incomoda paro su mirada en mis ojos con una disculpa me abrió la puerta de el carro, de una u otra manera no recuerdo el viaje muy bien, esa era la ultima cosa que recuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi habitación completamente adolorida de pies a cabeza... sin recordar nada de lo que paso con edward en el carro.


	7. Creo que ella me gusta

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos

I think I Like you

Cuando un corazón roto se niega a ser reparado no hay otro camino mas que dejarlo sangrar.

ed. pov

Isabela era tan hermosa cuando dormía, acurrucada de lado con sus muslos pegados a su estomago y su frente en las rodillas y su pelo suelto y ondulado a los lados de su cara, era una imagen que no me podía quitar de mi mente aun teniendo que concentrarme para conducir, anhelaba no tener que llegar a casa así la podría seguir viendo un poco mas.

Pero desafortunadamente para mi el camino no es muy largo aun conduciendo por el camino mas largo que sabia, cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa no pude evitar volver a mirarla, sus largas pestañas negras que contrastaban con su piel blanca como la porcelana y su pequeña nariz respingona que con el contacto de el aire acondicionado que tornaba roja la punta, sus mejillas delgadas y sonrojadas dándole un toque de inocencia a su rostro que evitaba que se miraran algunas de sus pecas debajo de los ojos y a los lados de su nariz, pero toda esa inocencia se iba cuando miraba a directamente a sus labios rosados rojizos como el carmín que invitaban a el pecado, lentamente toque su mano para despertarla y no asustarla, pero no funciono, lo único que logre fue que se abrazara aun mas a si misma, aumentando mis intentos levante ligeramente su mano y no funciono, la sacudí ligeramente pero nada funcionaba, sinceramente temí que hubiera caído en un coma o algo por el estilo ya un poco mas nervioso salí de el auto y cerré la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo que se debería en caso de que esa me ayudara a despertarla, pero nada funcionaba, la única opción que me quedaba era cargarla hasta su casa.

Inmediatamente mis manos empezaron a temblar y mis rodillas se sentían débiles, no podía creer cuanto efecto podría llegar a tener en mi hasta este momento y ni siquiera la había tocado! Mis habilidades con las chicas se fueron en el mismo momento en el que rodee el auto para ir a sacarla de su asiento, con los dedos temblorosos abrí la puerta de el copiloto mirando el menudo cuerpo de Bella abrazándose así misma por el frió, con cuidado levante sus brazos para poder retirar el cinturón de seguridad, una vez ya libre de el puse uno de mis brazos atrás de sus rodillas y el otro brazo en su espalda, su cuerpo era tan ligero como el de un niño pequeño, ni siquiera tuve problema para sacarla de el auto.

Una vez ya fuera de el auto cerré la puerta con mi pie para no tener que dejarla abierta por si empezaba a llover, su cabeza se acomodo en mi hombro y sus dedos se aferraron a mi camisa haciendo que un par de botones se desabrocharan, ella era tan hermosa desde esa altura, bueno ella era hermosa en todas partes y en todo momento aun sudada por haber bailado o con su cabello echo un desastre, ella seguía siendo hermosa, cuando llegue a la puerta de su casa toque la puerta con un pie, ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas con esta belleza.

Se escucharon los sonidos de dos pares de pies bajando las escaleras, mientras mas se acercaban Bella mas se pegaba a mi pecho, éramos como dos imanes imposible que no se junten cuando están tan cerca uno de el otro, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a los señores Swan con cara de preocupación viendo asustados el cuerpo de su hija inconciente en mis brazos ambos soltaron un quejido de preocupación y en sus ojos apareció un sombra tan oscura como la noche, la señora Swan se llevo las manos a el pecho.

- se quedo dormida durante el viaje a casa y no quiso levantarse en el carro - les especifique para que no se asustaran, ambos me miraron raro y luego el alivio lleno sus ojos, eran tan fáciles de leer como los ojos de bella quizás venga de familia, una vez ya adentro de la casa los señores Swan me invitaron a entrar a la sala y dejar a Bella en el sillón de piel café que decoraba la sala de entretenimiento de los Swan dejándome ver su sistema de sonido que era bastante grande imagino que será de Bella pues ha de practicar mucho todos los días y necesita un sistema de sonido decente para poder hacerlo, cuando intente soltar a bella en el sillón ella se pego aun mas a mi pecho, haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio y caer encima de ella.

- Joven Cullen me temo que mi hija no te soltara hasta estar en su cama - me dijo el jefe Swan dejando un tono de disculpa en su tono de voz.

- te molestaría ayudarnos... - dijo la señora Swan tratando de averiguar mi nombre

- Edward.. Edward Cullen - le dije

- Mucho gusto Edward puedes llamarme rene - su sonrisa era como la de bella- te molestaría llevar a este pequeño chimpancé a su habitación? así quizás podría dejar tu camisa completa - dijo soltando risitas entre sus comentarios, no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo chimpancé pues ahora mismo bella se veía con un pequeño chimpancé agarrado a mi pecho, las escaleras de la casa Swan eran angostas y de madera recién restaurada según el chirrido que hacían cuando mi pie se deslizaba por ellas con el senor Swan siguiéndome a mis espaldas, cuando llegamos a la segunda planta pude ver que había cuatro puertas, cuando llegue el señor Swan me mostró la segunda puerta a la derecha y en cuanto entre pude ver la ventana de mi habitación desde la ventana de bella, nuestros cuartos colindaban.

El cuarto de bella era lo que nunca pensé que seria, imagine que las paredes serian rosadas como las de Alice, pero terminaron siendo blancas dejando que la luz tenia unas sabanas azul noche todo se miraba limpio, pude ver algunos libros en el escritorio donde descansaba un ipod azul junto a una laptop negra.

Delicadamente trate de dejar a bella en su cama, pero sin tener suerte otra vez ella apretaba mas su agarre en mi camisa que ya estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para avergonzarme, pero una vez que su cabeza toco la almohada por fin me soltó y se acurruco buscando el calor de las cobijas.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, abrochando mi camisa levante la mirada y me encontré con la mirada divertida de los señores Swan, inevitablemente me sonroje - cosa que no se lograba muy a menudo- cuando salí por la puerta de el cuarto de bella la señora Swan hablo en voz alta.

- Gracias Edward fue muy amable de tu parte traerla hasta su habitación, lo mas seguro es que mañana no te pueda ver ni a la cara, no te lo tomes muy personal lo prometes? - yo solo asentí sonriéndole

- Pasen Buenas noches, - les dije a ambos cuando ya estaba en el porche de su casa, ellos solo asintieron sonriendo mientras que subía a mi auto, era entupido pies vivía en la casa de al lado pero tenia que meter el auto a el garaje.

Iba entrando cuando Alice me intercepto en el camino, me pregunto por que llegaba tan tarde?, que si había recogido a bella de la escuela? que si estábamos saliendo? que si elle seria su cunada? y yo solo le dije que mana le diría todo lo que quisiera saber, pero que ahora estaba muy cansado y solo quería ir a dormir, y jamás en mi vida volveré a negarle nada a esa duende endemoniada.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! AHORA MISMO ME DICES QUE SUCEDIO CON TIGO Y BELLA -yo solo alcance a tapar mis oídos antes de que explotara con su lluvia de regaños acerca de guardar secretos que ella quiere saber, entonces yo me arte de ella por ser tan malcriada y me fui encabronado de la sala, subiendo las escaleras corriendo y cerrando mi puerta lo mas quedito para no llamar la atención de mis padres, esos teatritos se los dejaba a la inmadura de Alice. la puerta empezó a sonar desesperada, era Alice aporreando mi puerta gritando mil maldiciones y haciendo berrinches, cuando mi padre le dijo que parara si no, iba a estar castigada, aun así no paro y siguió haciendo berrinches, justo enfrente de mi puerta, yo solo puse música en mi estereo y me quede viendo a la ventana de bella hasta que el sueno me estaba venciendo y decidí irme a tomar un baño, antes de quedarme dormido por completo en la ventana esperando alguna señal de vida de Isabela.

El agua de la ducha estaba lo suficientemente para regresarle el calor a mi cuerpo, los recuerdos de todo el día regresaron como un flash a mi memoria, dejándome un problema en mi entrepierna, suspire era como la quinta vez en el día, y no pude evitar resolverla como cuando tenia catorce y mis hormonas estaban descontroladas, y no tenia ganas de ir a Port Angeles a que alguna de las chicas con las que tuve algunos encuentros me ayudaran a resolver el problema, por alguna u otra razón no quería que bella se enterase de que salí con Tanya y todas esas putas que solo calentaban mis sabanas en algunas noches frías y que lo único que querían de mi era la popularidad de salir con el quarterback de la escuela.

Creo que Bella me gusta, aun no se hasta que punto pero creo que me gusta de verdad, le pediría una cita durante la semana, no quería que se asustara si lo primero que le dijera mañana en la mañana le pediría que saliera conmigo.

Cuando mi mano se junto con mi pene lo primero que vino en mi cabeza era la imagen de bella, como era la forma de su cara, su pelo largo y sedoso aun lleno de sudor y amarrado en los alto de su cabeza, o cuando estaba bailando en el estudio de la escuela, sus pechos oprimidos rebotando mientras se movía - tuve que gemir entre suspiros por las sensaciones que ese recuerdo me trajo - o sus caderas como se movían al ritmo de el beap, su lindo, firme, curvilíneo trasero, pero solo recordé sus hermosos ojos avellana y tuve que morderme mi labio mientras descargaba en mi regadera, después de haber recuperado el aliento aunque sea un poco salí de la ducha ya mas relajado después de mis actividades nocturnas, ya mas relajado me puse unos boxers y me avente a mi cama mientras rogaba por que bella aceptara la cita...


	8. Lo admito, me gustas

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos **

**Lo admito, me gustas!**

**Bella Pov.**

**Odio****sentirme**** avergonzada, en este preciso momento me sentia roja como un tomate, no peor que eso sentia que habia creado una nueva tonalidad de rojo, sabia que tenia que meterme a la ducha y prepararme para la escuela pero era tan dificil olvidarme de anoche, no podria verlo a la cara aunque quisiera, estaba demasiado avergonazada como para siquiera mirarlo a la cara.**

**Cuando mi papa se fue a trabajar mama me mando a la ducha, reacia camine escaleras arriba dejando la ropa en los escalones con cada paso que daba -ropa que mi mama me obligo a recogerla en cuanto me miro- hasta quedar solo en bragas, aventando la ropa sucia a el canasto en el cuarto de baño me quede viendo en el espejo un rato mas, siempre hacia eso tratando de encontrar alguna cicatriz o marca de el accidente, algo que me dijera que fue real, algo que me recuerde a el, algo que me recordara que John ya no estaba aquí . pero lo único que mi piel mostraba era el tatuaje en mi cadera derecha, cuando abrí las llaves de el agua de la ducha deje que el vapor de esparciera por todo el cuarto de el baño envolviéndome como la neblina. Amaba las duchas de agua caliente, lentamente fui introduciéndome en la ducha hasta que el agua me envolvía como una segunda piel, no se cuanto tiempo dure lavando mi cabello y mi cuerpo, me quede debajo de el agua hasta que el calor se fue y solo quedo agua fría y tuve que salir, afuera solo envuelta en una toalla felpuda- que mi mama me izo el favor de poner cerca de la ducha- me quede en el baño recordando que aun no sabia que iba a ponerme hoy, pero quería ir guapa - una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me decía que era para Edward pero decidí ignorarla por el momento- cuando llegue a mi cuarto aun envuelta en la toalla, la deje caer en cuanto estuve en terreno seguro y en ese preciso momento mi mama entro como si nada a mi cuarto y no le importo si estaba desnuda completamente, solo llego y se sentó en la cama viéndome directamente.**

**- Cuando te rasuraste? - me pregunto mi mama y yo solo enrojecí.**

**- Ayer - y ella solo asintió.**

**- que te vas a poner hoy? - pregunto mi mama ya una vez que me puse ropa interior beige- una tanga y brasier de encaje casi transparente de victoria secret - por que no te pones el vestido blanco con olanes al final y la chaqueta de piel negra que te regale antes de irnos de Phoenix que por cierto nunca te la pones.**

**- y zapatos? - dije intentando zanjar el tema de la chaqueta, quien en su jodida vida usa chaqueta en un lugar donde nunca hace el frió suficiente ni para ponerse pantalones - con los tacones negros de cintas se miraría bien cierto? - pregunte y ella solo asintió mirando como me ponía el vestido, me quedaba demasiado justo para mi pecho no era muy de mi gusto, esta cosa oprimía demasiado mis pechos como para ser cómodo.**

**- te a crecido el busto durante este verano - mi mama menciono y yo me sonroje a mas no poder- creo que ya las tienes mas grandes que yo, seguro que Edward será la envidia de la escuela!**

**-Mama! no estamos saliendo, no se ni siquiera si somos amigos o no. - ella solo se me quedo mirando inquisitivamente, hice un gran esfuerzo para ignorarla así que fui por los tacones a mi closet, aun recuerdo que durante mi niñez era demasiado torpe como para usar esta clase de tacones, pero cuando mi madre me inscribió en clases de ballet y luego de equilibrio mi equilibrio era tan bueno como el de cualquiera después de eso unos tacones de 10 plagadas no eran nada, ya una vez vestida tome mi bolsa y antes de salir de mi cuarto mi madre volvió a hablar.**

**- Bella quizás tu solo veas a Edward como un amigo, pero a el le gustas, lo pude notar por como te miraba. - yo solo baje la mirada pues el a mi también me gustaba, mas de lo que había pensado en un principio, pero no quería involucrarme con el, no en este momento, no tan rápido...**

**- yo no me siento lista para eso en este momento mama, no quiero lastimarlo ni mucho menos, solo pienso que es demasiado pronto..**

**- porque no solo tratas de conocerlo mas quizás descubras que es especial de lo que nunca habrías imaginado.**

**- quizás... - dije dando por terminada la conversación, suspirando baje los escalones, aun faltaba media hora para tener que ponerme en camino a la escuela y ni siquiera sabia como me iba a ir, tome un vaso de jugo de la mesa que mama me había dejado junto a una barra de cereal pues regularmente en las mañanas no comía nada por que me daban nauseas y todo mi desayuno terminaba vomitándolo. **

**Cuando estaba terminando mi desayuno - o si eso se podía llamar desayuno - cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta era un mensaje de un numero desconocido.**

"buenos días preciosa, salimos en 10

Edward"

**Emocionada guarde el numero de Edward en mi memoria para poder mandarle un mensaje después, le respondí con un "buenos días ya estoy lista" no queriendo hacerme ilusiones en el echo de que me hubiera llamado preciosa, después de 8 minutos solo tome mi bolso y salí de mi casa, en el porche me asegure de traer las llaves de la casa, mi teléfono y por supuesto dinero para el almuerzo cuando note algo inquietante no estaba usando maquillaje! medición, no había tiempo de ir arriba y ponerme un poco.**

**- Bella - yo solo levante la mirada con una mano aun en mi bolso - has olvidado algo? - era Edward quien me estaba sonriendo, una fuerza fuera de lo natural me envolvió y solo pude sonreírle en cambio, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.**

**- Hola!- dije un poco mas alto de lo que debería de haber dicho y me acerque para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y para mi satisfacción pude sentir bajo mis labios como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes, buena señal pensé para mi misma.**

**- Hola hermosa que tal amaneciste? - dijo poniéndome una mano en la espalda baja y dirigiéndome a el auto cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta de el copiloto ayudándome a subir a su auto, amo cuando tienen esos detalles conmigo.**

**- No va a venir Alice hoy a la escuela? - pregunte extrañada cuando encendió el carro y Alice no estaba atrás.**

**- Tuvimos una pelea ayer noche y se fue hoy a la escuela en el auto de su novio - me pregunte por que sus ojos se oscurecieron cunado hablo de su hermana.**

**- Hablando de ayer noche gracias por llevarme a mi cuarto de debiste haberte molestado. - senti como mis mejillas se calentaban inevitablemente, y lo peor de todo es que el solo sonrió como si yo le causara gracia.**

**- No te preocupes realmente no fue una molestia- me sonrió de manera torcida haciéndolo ver aun mas guapo, traía una chaqueta de piel negra igual que la mía y sus jeans con unos ****"sperrys"**** negros y una camiseta blanca hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que combinábamos.**

**- te miras diferente hoy- me dijo mientras estudiaba mi rostro - no traes maquillaje cierto - yo solo asentí maldiciendo mi suerte por haber olvidado el maldito maquillaje - creo que te miras mejor así que con maquillaje- yo lo mire sorprendida pues yo no lo pensaba, mi piel se veía mas traslucida y mis ojos se miraban sin gracia alguna, no era precisamente mi estilo llevar maquillaje pero si me gustaba como me veia - no me mires asi, simplemente no me agrada que las chicas lleven tres kilos de maquillaje encima es como si fueran payasos.**

**- Si e visto a un par de chicas asi.**

**- Ellas deven de ser Tanya y Lauren, no te has encontrado con ellas - yo solo negué - eso es bueno, Tanya es la capitana de las porristas y cree que esta por arriba de todos, pero este ano van a hcer competiciones para ver si encuentran a alguien mejor el ano pasado iso que perdieran una competencia por movimientos vulgares.**

**- Pareces saber mucho de ella - el frunció su frente cuando yo dije eso.**

**- Salí con ella hace como 4 anos atrás, creo que fue un error, ella es simplemente el tipo de chica que no tiene respeto por si misma ni por nadie mas - una parte de mi cerebro mi izo odiar inmediatamente a Tanya sin siquiera conocerla.**

**- ohh - fue lo unico que atine a decir, no sabia si me sentía  
>"celosa" en mi vida e estado celosa, y ni siquiera era mió, que es lo peor de todo.<strong>

**Nos fuimos el resto de el viaje en silencio, cuando llegamos a el estacionamiento de la escuela fue todo lentamente, antes de que pudiera haberme siquiera quitado el cinturón Edward ya estaba a mi lado con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome directamente, me quite el cinturón y con la ayuda de su mano sali de el auto, pero el no retiro su mano, y yo tampoco lo hice. **

**- Bella se que quiza para ti es un poco pronto pero me gustas.. y siento esta conexión muy fuerte... - dijo balbuceando sin coherencia alguna.**

**-Edward calla - le dije sonriendo - tu también me gustas y siento también esa conexión. Pero eso no quita que es muy pronto, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo calmado.**

**- Claro, - el solo me sonrió de su manera torcida, tomando mi mano otra vez - espero que no te moleste - dijo levantando nuestras manos unidas la una con la otra y yo solo negue, y seguimos caminando. **

**Todos a los alrededores nos miraban, y yo solo querría esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward.**

**Cuando llegamos a mi primera clase, el solo me dio un pequeño abrazo y antes de que me soltara yo también lo abrace de su cuello pegando mas nuestros cuerpos, no quería soltarlo pero el tiempo había llegado cuando la campana toco y tuvimos que separarnos para que el llegara a sus clases temprano.**

**- adios preciosa- me dijo sonriéndome **

**- Adios Edward - tomando lo ultimo que tenia de ovarios me levante en las puntitas de mis pies y junte mis labios con su mejilla y sentí como sus mejillas se calentaban.**

**- nos vemos Edward!- dije ya entrando a mi clase un poco acalorada.**

**Lo admitía Edward Cullen era difícil de resistir y no tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad que digamos.**


	9. primera cita

La historia es mia los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer espero que les guste

Primera cita

Edward pov.

Los dias pasaban y podria asegurar que las cosas iban muy bien, despues de una semana Isabella seguia negando citas de todos los chicos de la escuela a diestra y siniestra lo que me tenia exesivamente feliz, todo mundo en la escuela creia que estabamos juntos y en parte era cierto aun que realmente no habiamos hablado mucho acerca de el tema, no podia estar ni un minuto separado de ella por que me empezaba a sentir ansioso y mas aun si la miraba hablando con algun chico, sentia que veia todo en rojo y algunas veces solo iba y la alejaba de el chico o solo llegaba y la abrazaba, todas las mananas la llevaba a la escuela en mi coche y todas las tardes la llevaba a su casa despues de practicas pues se quedaba conmigo para verme jugar siendo que muchas personas le ofrecian irse con ellos - cuando digo "ellos"es por que son chicos nada mas pues las chicas la odian por ser millones de veces mas hermosa y talentosa que ellas ella dice que exagero pero para mi ella es la mas hermosa de el mundo - pero ella siempre se negava y habia algunas veces que se quedaba en la libreria a hacer tarea o en los campos corriendo con unos pequenos shorts- el entranador le pedia que si se podia retirar de el campo pues estaba distrayendo a sus jugadores con sus pequenos shorts de deportes - o mi favorito a quedarse viendome practicar y mandarme esa mirada de admiracion cada vez que me miraba correr, lanzar la pelota o cualquier cosa que indicara mover uno solo de mis musculos que terminaban adoloridos listos para lanzarte a la cama, en muchas ocaciones estuve a punto de lanzarme contra algunos de mis companeros de equipo, pues hacian comentarios muy poco apropiados de bella.

Unos dias despues de haber admitido que sentiamos atraccion uno por el otro, me invito por primera vez a su casa, sus padres no estaban y bueno...

flashback

- Bella estas segura de que tus papas no se molestaran si estamos en tu cuarto los dos solos.

- nop - dijo asentuando la "p" en el "no" tomando mi mano y practicamente arrastrandome escaleras arriba, ya una vez en su habitacion pude apreciar todos los detalles que no pude cuando su padre estaba ahi vigilandome, como el ligero olor a vainilla que desprendian sus cobijas exactamente el mismo que despredia el olor a su pelo, o la gran cantiadad de dibujos en las paredes que tenian una bailarina de ballet que estaban exquisitamente detalladas o el rostro de un joven muy parecido a bella con su pelo en el tono exacto y sus ojos se miraban muy expresivos, cuando mostre mi interes por el dibujo ella solo menciono que era su hermano y quiza en otra ocacion hablariamos de eso y cambio rapidamente de tema, pero esa mirada en sus ojos no me paso inadvertida y solo pude distraerla con tonterias como que alice y yo ya nos habiamos arreglado o ella y su novio ya iban a cumplir 2 anos de estar juntos, sin embargo nuestras manos estaban juntas y no sabia ni a que horas se habian juntado, lentamente empeze a acariciar su mano con mi dedo pulgar no queria que se sintiera triste.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estabamos acostados uno enfrente de el otro, con nuestras manos unidas, me gustaba la sensacion de calidez que me daba bella.

- Algun dia me hablaras de esa pena que te inunda Bella?

-Cuando este preparada te dare todo lo que me pidas edward. - dijo y supe que era cierto por que sus ojos nunca me mentian.

- Me daras tu corazon? - le pregunte con el corazon en las manos aun que suene cursi, esa es la forma que yo soy o mejor dicho es la forma en que ella me hizo.

- si edward tambien mi corazon. - ella solo acerco su rostro a el mio despacio y sin apuros, solo ella y yo juntos, cuando estubimos tan cerca que hasta nuestros alientos se combinaban ella fue la que corto las distancias y unio nuestros labios, sellando su promesa .pude notar la inexperiencia de su boca pero no me importo, unos segundos mas tarde ya era casi tan experta como cualquier otra mujer.

- no te ofendes si te pregunto algo? - ella solo nego - fui tu primer beso? - pude ver como sus mejillas se calentaban dandole un toque de inocencia a su cara y su labio inferior se perdio entre sus dientes mientras asentia.

Ella se aserco a mi cabeza y poso sus labios carnosos en mi oido mientras susurraba - jamas habia besado a nadie.- y eso me encendio mas que siquiera me hubiera tocado, la manera en que sus labios de apretaban a mi sensible piel de la oreja o como su respiracion se sentia caliente en mi cuello haciendo que los cabellos de mi nuca se tensaran y mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

- Bella quieres salir este viernes como una cita? - ella se alejo de mi haciendo que frunciera mi frente, cuando se dio cuenta me sonrio y beso mi frente.

- Edward Cullen, nada me gustaria mas que salir contigo este viernes. Pero que quieres hacer?

- que te parece ir a patinar a Port angels o ir a cenar a un restaurante.- sus hermosos ojos chocolate se iluminaron cuando dije patinar y no pude evitar recordar la vez que ella estaba en el estudio de baile de la escuela.

fin flashback

Hoy por fin era viernes, hoy seria nuestra primera cita, y esta noche le pediria que fuera mi novia, y si ella se negaba por que era muy pronto lo volveria a intentar despues, por que sin dudas ella era la creatura mas hermosa de todas y no la podia dejar ir haci como haci, no sin haber luchado.

Los planes de hoy eran, primero pasar por ella a las cinco e ir a la pista de hielo en Port Angels a patinar, despues quiza ir a comer a algun restaurante cerca de la zona y quiza solo quiza obtener un poco de carino de sus hermosos labios color carmin.

Ya eran 4:55 y estaba afuera de la casa de los Swan esperando por ella haciendo que el frio me congelara hasta los huesos, le dije a Bella que se abrigara por que la pista de hielo era bastante fria, yo solo llebava un camisa blanca con sueter cafe y unos jeans con mis Pumas cafes tarde mas tiempo tratando de peinar la cosa que tenia en mi cabeza llamada cabello pero fallando inutilmente, ayer Bella me pregunto que clase de ropa deveria de llevar para una ocacion como esa y yo le dije que no tenia idea, que con unos jeans se veria hermosa y estaria lo suficientemente caliente como para no congelarse, pues durante estas pocas semanas de conocernos me he dado cuenta que es poco tolerante a el frio en sus piernas, amaba saber cada pequeno detalle de ella como cuando se ponia a pensar profundamente esa pequena arruguita aparecia en su entreseja dandole un toque gracioso a su exprecion.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en ella que cuando oi la puerta de la casa de los Swan abrirse, levante la mirada rapidamente, y todo el frio de mi cuerpo se derritio y cuando digo derretir es evaporarse, bella llevaba unos "skinny" jeans haci era como las chicas los llamaban, a los jeans que se pegaban tanto a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, un abrigo blanco de lo que Alice solia llamar peluche - la clase de abrigos que tienen como algodon dentro- con sus guantes una bufanda y un gorrito que la hacia ver adorable enmarcando las ondas de su cabello.

- Hola preciosa! - le dije cuando llego a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura undiendo su nariz en mi pecho, yo envolvi mis brazos a su alrededor apretandola mas a mi - mal dia.

- Eso creo - dijo ella con su dulce voz como campanillas - vamos quiero estar lo mas lejos de mi casa tanto como se me sea permitido - dijo con un tono triste en su voz.

Sin querer ondear en el tema solo le abri la puerta de el carro dejandola entrar, cuando voltee hacia la casa de los Swan y vi a Renne y charlie abrazados a la ventana llorando y me pregunte que habra sido tan grave para que ambos se hubieran puestoa llorar y que bella este tan alterada, ya una vez en el volante y con el carro en marcha voltee a ver a bella.

- quiera hablar? - ella solo volteo su cara lejos de mi y nego con su cabeza- bueno entonces si tu no hablas y yo tampoco entonces yo cantare y tu haras los coros entendido?- ella solo volteo a verme extranada y yo puse la cancion de "lazy song"de Bruno Marz.

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Cante el primer coro y bella se puso a reir incontrolablemente pero ella canto el siguiente, su suave voz tomo un tono divertido cuando dijo lo de poner la mano en sus pantalones.

Uh!  
>I'm gonna kick my feet up<br>Then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

Trate de bailar el "dougie" cuando la voz de Bella canto esa parte haciendo a bella abrazarse a si misma en el asiento de el copiloto.

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<br>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<p>

Los dos cantamos el coro de la cancion y baje las ventanas de el auto, haciendo que nuestras voces hicieran eco afuera en la carretera.

Oh, yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<br>Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<p>

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some sex  
>Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great)  
>Yeah<p>

Bella canto y yo solo cante la parte de la mujer, aunque mi voz se escucho mas como si me hubieran pegado en las bolas que como si tuviera voz de mujer.

I might mess around, get my college degree  
>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<br>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
>Haha<p>

Oh, yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
>I'll just strut in my birthday suit<br>And let everything hang loose  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Ooh  
>Today I don't feel like doing anything<br>I just wanna lay in my bed  
>Don't feel like picking up my phone<br>So leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all

Bella termino riendo a carcajadas y yo con ella, sip la cita apenas empezaba y no iba a permitir que nada la arruine, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado con Bella y sus padres no iba permitir que le afectara.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angels Bella menciono que jamas habia visitado la pequena ciudad, recorrimos las pequenas calles rusticas lentamente, cuando nos estacionamos en la pista de patinaje todo se miraba desierto a exepcion de unos chicos que venian con sus amigos y a que para mi mala suerte se le quedaron mirando a bella por mas tiempo de el que se podria considerar educado Isabella se puso tensa por un rato en lo que llegamos con la cajera a que nos dieran los patines, bella se enojo cuando no la deje pagar su parte pero rapidamente la convenci de que haci me habian educado y era lo que yo queria regalarle.

Nos sentamos a el lado de la pista para ponernos los patines y bella apollo su espalda en mi pecho para poder ponerse sus patines y yo solo la rodee con los brazos haciendola reir.

Bella era buena para el baile, ella era practicamente una diosa para ello, pero para patinar era... decente, no conseguia relajarse lo suficientemente como para poder patinar fluidamente, cuando voltee para atras para ver que sucedia me di cuenta de que ella estaba muy incomoda por los chicos que la miraron en la entrada, nos venian persiguiendo, rapidamente la abraze para que se tranquilizara y nos aleje rapidamente de ellos.

Ya una vez relajada bella empezo a hacer pequenas piruetas en el aire, Bella era sin duda un ser lleno de energia pues aun despues de una hora aun traia bateria suficiente como para quedarse ahi otras 3 horas, despues de salir y dejar los patines en las cajas donde nos los dieron nos fuimos a comer a la Bella Italia.

Muchas veces habia venido a este restaurante a comer con mis padres y familiares, pero jamas habia venido en una cita, jamas habia notado como las personas tomaban un tinte diferente bajo la luz de las velas, como todos parecian tomar sus propias conversaciones en privado como si estuvieran en sus propias y privadas burbujas.

Reimos, jugamos, preguntamos cosas uno de el otro y los mas importante pasamos un muy agradable tiempo juntos, tanto que no queria que se terminase nunca, comimos raviolis con Dr. Pepper como a ninguno de los dos nos gustava la cocacola, y de postre compartimos un pastel de chocolate blanco y vainilla con canela de decoracion en la parte de arriba.

En muchas ocaciones intente sacarle algo hacerca de lo que sucedio con sus padres, pero no solto nada acerca de el tema, ella solo ignoro mis intentos y dijo que despues cambiando de tema rapidamente, ya una vez en el camino estaba algo decepcionado de que ella no huviera confiado en mi lo suficiente, el viaje de regreso a casa tomo solo como 25 minutos, ya una vez estacionados a el lado de su casa.

- buenas noches preciosa - le dije

- Edward.. se que esto suena como algo mas pero no lo es quiero hablar contigo.. y mis padres se van a ir hoy a Phoenix podrias entrar por mi vantana esta noche, y hablar conmigo.

- cual es tu ventana?- pregunte rapidamente y ella apunto a la que estaba tapada por el tronco de un arbol - solo mandame un mensaje cuando quieres que entre estare esperando, te molesta si voy en pillamas? - ella solo rio y nego. - Maten tu ventana abierta Bella.

- Mi ventana siempre estara abierta para ti edward.


	10. Juntos

Por fin otro cap mas solo les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios solo juego con ellos,si quieren ver las imagenes de el fanfic la direccion para mi blog esta en mi pefil gracias

Juntos

Edward Pov

Despues de ir a dejar a Bella a su casa y estacionar mi amado Volvo en el garage de mis padres, espere ansiosamente viendo desde mi ventana a que hora se iban los papas de Bella que parecian tomar siglos para poner sus maletas en el coche-patrulla de Charlie Swan, desde mi ventana podia ver a Bella en el porche de su casa, esperando impasiente a que ya se fueran- pude notar eso por como su pie se movia incontrolablemente o la manera en como mordia su labio casi hasta el punto de sangrar- cuando por fin los Swan dejaron la casa perdi de vista a Bella cuando esta entro a su casa.

Cinco minutos mas tarde mi telefono sono, era un mesaje de Bella que decia  
>"camino libre" rapidamente me quite los pantalones y me puse unos shorts de basketball Azules y una camisa gris e inmediatamente le regrese el mensaje diciendole que ya iba en camino.<p>

Con cuidado sali de mi habitacion, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero fue inutil, Alice estaba en el corredor esperando por mi, con su ceja - que por cierto se acababa de depilar - alzada mirando directamente hacia mi, con una llave entre sus manos.

- Querido hermanito donde te diriges? - me pregunto casi gritando para despertar a mis papas.

- Callate - le dije furioso casi susurrando - voy con bella quiere hablar conmigo - vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con verguenza, devio de pensar que me iba a Port Angels con alguna de las que fueron mis..novias? realmente nunca fueron mis novias, solo las usaba y ellas me usaban para desaogarse de nuestras hormonas, cuando descubri que bella jamas habia tenido sexo o que ni siquiera habia dado su primer beso con nadie, me senti especial por ser su primer beso, pero tambien me senti insuficiente como una basura a el lado de ella, ella sin ninguna duda era hermosa y mas de uno alguna vez se le habra insinuado pero de alguna u otra manera ella me habia escojido a mi con todo un expediente de puto detras de mi.

- Lo siento - dijo susurrando lanzando la llave que rapidamente callo en la palma de mi mano y que reconoci como la llave de la puerta - mandale mis saludos.

- Lo hare buenas noches - le dije en un susurro, tome rapidamente mis zapatos en mis manos pues hacian demasiado ruido como para llevarlos todo el camino hasta la entrada, el frio me azoto una vez que estuve en el porche de mi casa colocandome los zapatos otra vez, el aire me corto las mejillas y mi pecho dolia para respirar por el frio, con cuidado y teniendo cuidado de que ninguna persona me viera en los alrededores cruse en jardin y el sendero que separaba la casa de los Swan con la mia, una vez pase el jardin a oscuras pude notar que si entraba por la puerta principal la senora Coop - una anciana cotilla que vivia enfrente de nuestra calle - se daria cuenta, pues la luz automatica de el porche me revelaria, no haciendole caso a mi lado mas sensato corri atravez de la oscuridad hacia el arbol a el lado de la venta de bella, el tronco se sentia rugoso bajo la palma de mis manos haciendo que la piel de mis manos sensible por el frio doliera aun mas, con ayuda de mis rodillas, pies, codos y manos llegue hasta la copa de el arbol, con mucho cuidado enrede un brazo alrededor de una rama, y con la otra mano toque ligeramente la ventana de bella, para darme cuenta de que el cristal estaba hacia arriba dandome entrada rapida a la casa.

Con mis pies en las ramas y mis manos en la moldura de la venta me levante a mi mismo, rapidamente lanzadome hacia la habitacion de bella con un aterrisaje sin mucha gracia, levante la mirada por si bella estaba en los alrededores pero no habia senal de ella, dando gracias por ello me puse de pie y el olor a vainilla me asalto dandome la bienvenida a la habitacion de bella. La puerta se cerro detras de mi dejando en el aire un delicioso olor a vainilla y chocolate.

- no creo que ese aya sido un aterrisaje muy placentero - dijo bella sonriendome - hola otra vez.

- Hola - dije nervioso pues su pijama no era precisamente lo que yo hubiera esperado, esperaba un par de pans de deporte grandes y calientes que la mantuvieran protejida de el frio, pero no! tenia que tener los cacheteros azul rey mas pequenos que Victoria Secrets podia vender y un sueter de cuello en v que dejaba a la vista el principio de sus pechos el sueter resaba la palabra sexy justo sobre sus pechos - Bonita pillama.

Ella al parecer se olvido momentaneamente de su pillama, pues volteo para abajo y se sonrojo.

- ups creo que olvide los shorts en el bano - ella dijo haciendo que yo soltara una pequena risita - voy a ponermelos y luego puedes ir por una taza de chocolate caliente abajo pense que te estarias muriendo de frio - ella dijo volteandose rapidamente dandome una muy buena vista de su trasero, trague en seco y la segui fuera de la habitacion para bajar las escaleras, mientras bajaba los escalones pude sentir el aroma a chocolate haciendose mas fuerte llenandome la boca de agua, unos minutos mas tarde Bella se me unio en la cosina y nos sirvio 2 tazas de chocolate caliente, lo bebimos con cuidadoy cundo nos suvimos a su habitacion.

Levanto las cobijas y luego me dijo que me pusiera comodo yo solo me acoste en su cama espererando a que ella no le importara, mientras ella iba a revisar que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y que el termostato estuviera en una temperatura adecuada, cuando regreso me sorprendio saltando sobre mi riendoselo que por supuesto me izo reir a mi tambien, ya una vez nuestro ataque de risa se termino se acomodo a mi lado tapandonos con sus mantas tibias.

- Estas listo para saber todo de mi? - me pregunto con su sonrisa un poco mas apagada y yo solo le sonrei y acenti- bien no preguntes nada hasta que termine- yo solo asenti otra vez y ella tomo aire como si se preparara para ser mandada a un campo de fusilamiento.

- Muy bien, naci en Phoenix, Toda mi vida hasta ahora habia vivido en la misma casa en la misma ciudad y con las mismas personas a mi alrededor, Toda mi vida adore el baile aunque cuando era pequena tenia una mania a ser torpe, no habia dia en que no me callera, y no habia mes en el que no visitara urgencias, pero mi madre me metio en clases de ballet, natacion, jazz, y karate todo contal de que me ayudara con mi equilibrio y sirvio, el baile se volvio mi vida, dia y noche, nunca paraba, pero cuando tenia 14 sali con mi hermano a una fiesta, mi hermano - su voz fallo haciendo que mirara directamente a su cara y viera las gruesas lagrimas saliendo de su hermosa cara y yo solo la abraze y la console mientras ella recuperaba la calma, y una vez que volvio a controlarse continuo aun con su voz entrecortada - Mi hermano y yo eramos inseparables siempre haciamos todo juntos, el tambien bailaba eramos un duo todos querian ser sus amigos, el era mi heroe, esa noche cuando su casi novia lo invito a una fiesta afuera de la ciudad el me llevo con el, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y el semaforo estaba descompuesto en una de las vias menos transitadas de la ciudad, el penso que no habria problema, yo misma pense que no habria problema, no habia carros viniendo o ninguna persona alrededor, no habia luces, lo unico que nos iluminaba eran las luces de el auto - su voz sonaba cada vez mas rota y eso me partia el corazon - John traia la musica a todo volumen y no se escuchaba nada de afuera, el solo acelero, piso el maldito acelerador cuando un trailer encendio la luces justo antes de que pegara contra el lado de John, el conductor iba borracho, su licencia se habia vencido un par de meses atras - ella sollozo mas fuerte asustandome, yo solo la abrace mas fuerte y la pegue contra mi pecho diciendole cosas como tranquila o todo va estar bien, yo estoy aqui contigo- el murio unos segundos despues de el impacto, yo solo termine con 2 costillas rotas y una contusion en mi cabeza, pues perdi el conocimiento durante 2 dias enteros, mi madre sufrio un ataque cardiaco y mi padre perdio su trabajo solo por haber faltado unos dias para cuidar de nosotras, estabamos devastados, nunca volvi a bailar durante 2 largos anos hasta el primer dia de escuela aqui, y te conoci a ti y haces que el dolor aminore, y me olvide de todo lo malo que me ha pasado en los ultimos anos- dijo sollozando y abrazandome aun mas fuerte casi con desesperacion- no te vayas edward.. por favor no te vayas.

- Bella yo estare a tu lado hasta el momento en el que tu no me queiras mas, se que este no es el momento mas romantico o el mas apropiado pero quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunte mirandole directamente a su ojos y pude ver como mas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas rojas por el llanto.

- si edward - dijo ella acercando su rostro a el mio y yo acorte las distancias uniendo nuestros labios en un beso sanador para ambos, no se cuanto tiempo duramos besandonos en su cama, solo se que su cabeza termino en mi pecho y los dos estabamos callados.

- sabes esa tarde, te vi, en el estudio de baile de la escuela y me quede tan prendado de ti que no te pude dejar ir. - ella me miro sorprendida y luego me sonrio.

- Por que no mensionaste nada? - me pregunto haciendo un puchero, yo solo rei y tome su labio sobresaliente entre mis dientes y lo jale ligeramente haciendo que ella me pelliscara el brazo y yo solo me queje en voz alta haciendome la victima - contestame - ella me dijo riendo.

- solo queria que tu me lo dijeras, realmente deberias de tener una buenas razon para ocultarlo, yo solo queria que confiaras en mi.

- por que tienes que ser tan tierno y perfecto? - me pregunto dandome un beso ligero en los labios.

- estoy lejos de ser perfecto creeme. - le dije seriamente.

- eres perfecto para mi creeme...


	11. Traicion

Brillo

Bella pov.

Los dias podrian pasar y yo los sentiria como horas, mis manana estaban llenas de luz y color, y para mi sorpresa estaba radiante, cuando me miraba en el espejo no podria reconocerme aunque quisiera, durante mucho tiempo le reclame a mi destino por que me hizo pasar por tanto sufrimiento, por que no me dejo morir en lugar de mi hermano, por que la vida habia sido tan injusta con mi familia al arrebatado a la persona mas importante que era el que nos mantenia unidos.

Durante mucho tiempo no hable con mis padres, no por que tuviera coraje hacia ellos, pero en parte se que ellos me lo tienen a mi, me encerre en mi propio mundo sin importarme nada acerca de ellos, nunca fui a ver a mi madre a el hospital y no mostre ninguna clase de sentimiento cuando despidieron a mi padre, se que el estaba molesto conmigo, se que en parte lo sigue estando por no dejarlos entrar dentro de mi coraza, mi madre, mi madre lo entiende, es mi manera de lidiar con el dolor.

El dia en que Edward me pidio que fuera su novia, en nuestra primera cita, esa misma tarde habia peleado con mi padre, el queria que todos fueramos juntos un fin de semana Phoenix, pero me negue apenas estaba controlandome a mi misma y mi depresion sin la necesidad de ir a ver la tumba de mi hermano, de ver como mis padres se rompian frente a mis ojos viendo la lapida que llevaba el nombre de su hijo, me negue..y vi ante mis ojos como mi familia se desmoronaba.. solo me quede con los brazos cruzados.

Flash-back

- Eres una egoista! - mi padre grito, el jamas gritaba o al menos no a mi o a mi madre.

- No estoy lista, que no lo entiendes? -le dije intentando calmarme, no queria decir algo que luego me fuera a arrepentir.

-Estoy arto de ti Isabella! ya no soporto mas!- el grito, y mi madre tomo su brazo y lo jalo lejos de mi, mi garganta se seco y quise gritar tan fuerte que el se tapara los oidos queria que ya se fuera.

- Creo que es hora que le digamos Charlie - dijo mi madre, sus ojos estaban rojos y cuadro los hombros, alzo su mirada con ese porte con el que siempre la caracterize.

- Hija tu papa y yo..nos divorciaremos, no podemos seguir mas con nuestra relacion, te seguimos amando con toda nuestra alma corazon, pero lamentablemente el Amor de el uno por el otro se a desgastado, queremos darnos un tiempo para ver si podemos rescatar algo de lo que nos unio un dia. - mi padre bajo la mirada furioso y es como me di cuenta de que era mi madre la que lo estaba dejando, podia ver la agonia y la furia ciega en los ojos de mi padre.

- es por eso que quieren ir a Phoenix? - les pregunte - para firmar el divorcio o algo asi? - mi madre asintio - por que lo hacen? que sucedio?

- Charles esto se lo tienes que decir tu a tu hija - mi madre lo menciono como lo mas natural de el mundo pero pude ver en esos ojos..pude ver la pena y recentimiento en los ojos de mi madre y eso termino por romperme.

- Hija siento haberte gritado, - tituveo - en un mes me voy de regreso a Phoenix y tu madre esta consiguiendo una casa en otro lugar o quedarse en esta es decision suya.

- por que? - les pregunte a ambos y los dos no levantaron la mirada con el dolor de ambos saliendo de sus ojos.

- por que Sue esta esperando un hijo mio- mi padre dijo tan rapido que apenas pude entender lo que dijo, y cuando cobro sentido en mi mente la furia inundo cada uno de mis sentidos el habia enganado a mi madre con una de las mujeres de la estacion de policia de Phoenix una mujer joven y sana que sus faldas llegaban mas a la cintura que a la rodilla, el se habia acostado con ella y ahora esperaban un hijo.

- Tu!- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos que jamas salieron- como pudiste? como? que diria John de ti? que diria la abuela Mary de ti haciendole lo mismo que el abuelo hizo? cuantas veces has renegado de tu propio padre por haber hecho lo mismo? - grite furiosa, decepcionada y por supuesto enganada po el hombre que "sacrifico" tanto por mi madre.

-Hija tranquila todo va a estar bien!- mi madre me abrazaba y yo solo la alejaba, ella siempre lo supo y aun asi lo oculto de mi no le importe lo suficiente como para decirme.

- No me toquen - les grite a ambos - voy a salir con Edward Cullen, regresare antes de que ustedes se vayan, pero quiero que sepan una cosa, no me voy a ir de Forks, apenas estoy encontrando paz en mi infierno y no dejare que ustedes dos terminen por destruirme.

Sali de la casa trotando mi camino hacia afuera, sin relamente saber si Edward ya estaba ahi pero cuando mire sus hermosos ojos verdes pude realmente tranquilizarme.

Fin Flash-back

La cita fue...maravillosa el echo de que siempre me abrazara por la cintura para cuidarme de cualquier caida hacia que mis piernas se derritieran o cuando caminabamos tomados de las manos, esa corriente electrica que nos envolvia y que hacia cosquillas en mis dedos.

Cuando la cita estaba a punto de acabar, y que le ofreci que entrara en mi cuarto para contarle la verdad, lo vi esperar pacientemente desde su ventana, y me dio mucho gusto que estuviera tan interesado en mi y en mi pasado, me distrajo unos minutos de lo que mis padres se preparaban para irse - tenian que buscar el abogado de confianza de mi padre- para poder tener el divorcio lo mas antes posible.

- Te amamos hija - dijo Charlie cuando estaba en el aciento de el piloto mientras mi mama decia un silencioso "te amo" con sus labios.

- Ahorratelo Charlie no quiero escucharlo - le dije friamente - en cuantos dias regresan? - pregunte asqueada no tenia ganas tenerlos a mi alrededor, ambos me miraron angustiados, despues de un rato desistieron y se marcharon sin decirme cuantos dias se iban a quedar en Phoenix.

El frio de Forks estaba empeorando con cada dia que pasaba, las lluvias se hacian mas torrenciales y el viento te cortaba las mejillas decian que para esta noche habria una fuerte tormenta de nieve y me pregunte si Edward aun estaba dispuesto a venir a verme, digo no es que su casa este muy lejos o algo por el estilo pero es mas comodo quedarte en tu casa arropado hasta los dientes que salir en medio de la noche para ir a "hablar" conmigo.

Antes de que llegara me di una rapida ducha de agua caliente, y en caso de, me depile las piernas, axilas, y para ser honesta mi pelvis, no es que fuera a tener sexo con Edward esta noches es solo que me sentiria muy incomoda en caso de que el viera algo, no es que mi pillamas cubran mas que el traje de porristas de la escuela a las que me estoy pensando unir por cierto, en dos semanas seran las pruebas y ya me estoy preparando para la audiciones para la capitana, desde que Edward me conto que salio con Tanya se me se me ponian los pelos de punta cada vez que las miraba a ella y a la otra pendeja de su amiga Laura o Lauren no recuerdo bien su nombre.

Ya una vez bien limpia y sin ningun cabello fuera de mi cabeza sali de ducha con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y mi cuerpo goteando, me seque rapidamente el pelo y mi cuerpo dejando que la toalla acariciara mi piel sensible que acababa de ser maltratada por la cera "indolora" me puse una locion para tratarme la piel y dejarla suave, brillante y con un aroma a vainilla, rapidamente pues el frio no me lo permitia mas despacio corri de el calido cuarto de bano hacia el frio cubo de hielo de mi cuarto, coji los primeros panties que encontre en mi cajon con un brasier a juego, y pense en Edward y como se debera de estar muriendo de frio, haci que tome el primer sueter que encontre en el closet y me los puse para despues salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Puse un poco de leche a hervir, para despues agragar una cuantas tabletas de chocolate y canela esa era la receta secreta de el chocolate caliente que hacia mi abuela, cuando escuche como alguien hacia ruido en la ventana rapidamente subi las escaleras como si el demonio me persiguiera, queria ver su cara otra vez.

- no creo que ese aya sido un aterrisaje muy placentero - le dije sonriendo - hola otra vez.

- Hola - dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo - Bonita pillama.

Baje la mirada para ver de que estaba hablando, y me encontre solo con mi ropa interior y un sueter enrojeci de verguenza.

- ups creo que olvide los shorts en el bano - edward rio por debajo de su respiracion - voy a ponermelos y luego puedes ir por una taza de chocolate caliente abajo pense que te estarias muriendo de frio. - me volte rapidamente corriendo hasta el bano para ponerme unos shorts que usaba algunas veces para solo pasar tiempo en casa pues regularmente dormia en ropa interior.

Edward una vez en la cosina se tomo mas de la mitad de el chocolate que prepare y lo hizo en menos tiempo de el que imagine y desgraciadametne ya no lo pude retrasar mas era el tiempo de la verdad.

- Muy bien, naci en Phoenix, Toda mi vida hasta ahora habia vivido en la misma casa en la misma ciudad y con las mismas personas a mi alrededor, Toda mi vida adore el baile aunque cuando era pequena tenia una mania a ser torpe, no habia dia en que no me callera, y no habia mes en el que no visitara urgencias, pero mi madre me metio en clases de ballet, natacion, jazz, y karate todo contal de que me ayudara con mi equilibrio y sirvio, el baile se volvio mi vida, dia y noche, nunca paraba, pero cuando tenia 14 sali con mi hermano a una fiesta, mi hermano - mi voz se quebro y no tuve en corazon para continuar mi maldito discurso a nadie le habia contado esta historia a nadie le habia abierto mis mas profundos secretos y senti sus brazos como me abrazaban lo senti a el, a Edward, a mi Edward envolverme mientras me acariciaba y me daba palabras de apoyo y no me quedo de otra mas que continuar - Mi hermano y yo eramos inseparables siempre haciamos todo juntos, el tambien bailaba eramos un duo todos querian ser sus amigos, el era mi heroe, esa noche cuando su casi novia lo invito a una fiesta afuera de la ciudad el me llevo con el, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y el semaforo estaba descompuesto en una de las vias menos transitadas de la ciudad, el penso que no habria problema, yo misma pense que no habria problema, no habia carros viniendo o ninguna persona alrededor, no habia luces, lo unico que nos iluminaba eran las luces de el auto - mi voz se iba rompiendo con cada palabra y casa recuerdo - John traia la musica a todo volumen y no se escuchaba nada de afuera, el solo acelero, piso el maldito acelerador cuando un trailer encendio la luces justo antes de que pegara contra el lado de John, el conductor iba borracho, su licencia se habia vencido un par de meses atras - yo solo llore, y senti como el peso de el mundo me caia sobre los hombros Edward me abrazo y no quise dejarlo ir no a el tambien - el murio unos segundos despues de el impacto, yo solo termine con 2 costillas rotas y una contusion en mi cabeza, pues perdi el conocimiento durante 2 dias enteros, mi madre sufrio un ataque cardiaco y mi padre perdio su trabajo solo por haber faltado unos dias para cuidar de nosotras, estabamos devastados, nunca volvi a bailar durante 2 largos anos hasta el primer dia de escuela aqui, y te conoci a ti y haces que el dolor aminore, y me olvide de todo lo malo que me ha pasado en los ultimos anos- dije sollozando y abrazandolo aun mas fuerte casi con desesperacion- no te vayas edward.. por favor no te vayas.

Y el no se fue.. Esa misma noche le conte que mi madre habia sido traicionada por mi padre y esa misma noche despues de tanto llanto deje de estar sola, por que ya lo tenia a el.


	12. primera gran pelea

REMEMBER la historia es mia mas los personajes no, ellos le pertenecen a mi querida Stephanie Meyer

Primera Gran Pelea

Edward Pov.

Nunca has sentido como si estubieras en el lugar y momento correcto en tu vida, como si todo estuviera balanceado en un nivel que realmente nunca pensaste que existiria, si bueno esa era mi vida en estos momentos, quiero decir mi vida no es perfecta, por ejemplo mi hermana menor es un pequeno dolor en el culo, por si fuera poco no voy a poder ir a la universidad que quiero y siempre estare a la sombra de mi hermano mayor ante la ciega admiracion que mi padre tiene por el cosa que toda mi vida me habia encabronado, y por ultimo tengo a el entrenador y equipo de la escuela jodiendome a mis espaldas todos los dias, quiero decir solo era futball no era como si realmente alguien se preocupara por eso en estas alturas de el campeonato pues ya lo teniamos mas que ganado, en serio que estas escuelas se tomaban muy enserio todo esto de espiritu escolar.

Pero todo se podia ir a la mierda si la tenia a ella, Bella, mi mejor amiga y para mejorarlo todo mi novia, nadie se sorprendio realmente al vernos besarnos- que era uno de mis pasatiempos favorito- despues de ese fin de semana cuando me entere de su pasado con su hermano y el divorcio de sus padres, todos veian la forma en que nos mirabamos el uno al otro y pensaron que ya saliamos desde antes, era agradable pasar tiempo con ella y con su madre en su sala mirando una pelicula o en su porche rodeados de mantas tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente con dulce de leche y bonbones, podia decir que e llegado a adorar a la loca de mi suegra con sus platillos raros que cocinaba como las zanahorias glaceadas alguna vez has oido algo haci antes? por que yo no, cuando el jefe Swan estaba alrededor era mejor dejar la habitacion pues Bella podia ponerse un poco temperamental, despues de unos dias y de una larga charla de Bella y su madre ellas dos habian decidido quedarse aqui por lo menos hasta que Bella terminara el instituto cosa que me puse practicamente a brincar en mi lugar ante la divertida vista de Renne y Bella, el Sr. Swan se marcharia con su nueva familia en un par de dias y por lo que se no le agrado de el todo por las frias miradas que me manda cada vez que estabamos demasiado juntos Bella y yo, Bella no podia ni verlo por que se ponia furiosa solo de tenerlo a unos metros de distancia, me temia que le quedara tanto recentimiento en el corazon.

Hoy era viernes y estaba un poco preocupado, Bella haria la prueba para las porristas- o mejor dicho capitana de las porristas- sonara cliche que la capitana y el quarterback salgan juntos pero eso no valia ya para nosotros por que estabamos juntos desde antes de ella siquiera pensara en hacer las pruebas.

Para mi desgracia las que la convencieron fueron Renne, Mi madre y mi hermana..

Flash-Back

Aunque mi madre ya conocia a Bella como la hija de la agradable vecina que la venia a saludar todas las manana las tuve que volver a presentar como mi novia, y para sorpresa de Bella y para satisfaccion mia mi madre la adoro desde el primer momento, haciendose Amiga intima de Renne y apoyandola despues de que se entero de el iminente divorcio de la pareja.

Dos semanas de pareja y lo unico que haciamos era estar juntos a todas horas, mi padre la conocia y la aprovaba como mi novia como si realmente me interesara lo que el dijera, hasta mi hermano Emmet la conocia por una foto que Alice le envio por el telefono, unos dias despues me hablo desde su universidad diciendome que mi novia estaba buena que yo si sabia como escojerlas y practicamente lo amenaze de muerte queria ira hasta Columbia para arrancarle su estupido medico trasero.

Una tarde estabamos en mi casa para la hora de la cena, mi madre habia invitado a Renne y a Bella a cenar con nosotros, por la sencilla razon de que Charlie Empezaria a empacar sus cosas y mi madre no queria que mi Bells estuviera por los rumbos mientras el lo hacia, mi madre se habia echo muy cercana a Bella y a Renne.

Nuestras Madres estaban preparando la cena, una tal receta secreta de lasana que segun habia oido la abuela de el jefe Swanv habia inventado en Italia, no es maravilloso que tu novia tenga raices Italianas para que negarlo soy la envidia de la escuela, mi madre preparo su ensalada de garbanzo como acompanamiento para la lasana y tambien me preparo un poco el pastel de durazno que mi madre habia inventado para mi cuando tenia 5 anos, Bella se habia ofrecido a ayudar pero no la dejaron ni poner un pie en la cosina, y como tampoco se nos permitia estar solos en mi cuarto por que mi madre me conocia, o es es lo que ella decia estabamos obligados a quedarnos mirando tv con Alice en la sala de estar - me puse rojo cuando mi mama nos intercepto llendo para arriva y me dijo "mas te vale ser mas cuidadoso que antes Edward" enfrente de bella que ya no se ponia de tan mal humor cuando mencionaban algo acerca de mi pasada vida sexual que eso fue el tema de nuestra primera gran pelea.

Unos dias antes

Alice habia estado hablado de Tanya toda la tarde.. me dijo que habia estado haciendo rumores de que ella aun estaba con migo cada vez que ella quisiera y que le iba rogando como un perrito por un poco de atencion en mi opinion las mas estupidas mentiras que jamas habia oido en mi vida. Bella puso cara de pocos amigos ante eso, cosa que simple y sencillamente no me gustaba, eso habia sido antes de siquiera conocerla no entendia por que se enojaba, y ese dia simple y sensillamente me enoje y le pregunte por que la ponia de tan mal humor que hablaran de cosas que habian pasado cuando ella ni siquiera estaba alli.

Gran error!

- No es nada contra tu pasado Edward - ella dijo tratando de controlar la ira que tenia en los ojos ante mi propio enojo - se que antes de que yo llegara no eras un santo y aun asi te acepte tal y como eres y no me importa mientras no me enganes simple y sensillamente no es agradable que todo el mundo me lo este recordando.

- El echo de que tu hayas querido esperar no nos deja a el resto quedarnos sin experimentar que tu no lo hallas echo no es mi ...- ella me miro dolida y de inmediato me arrepenti de mis palabras - no lo queria decir a si.

- Si querias decirlo Edward, crees que nunca quise realmente que alguien me tocara o me abrazara y me dijera un par de palabras bonitas en el oido, si queria, por supuesto que queria estaba en la peor etapa de mi adolecencia Edward, queria alguien que me quisiera queria muchas cosas y hubo muchos que estubieron dispuestos antes que tu Edward Cullen- se me seco la boca ante la simple imagen de alguien mas besandola pues sabia de sobra que detras de mi habia una fila enorme de candidatos dispuestos a sustituirme mis nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza de mi puno inconcientemente listo para lanzar el primer golpe - pero desde la muerte de mi hermano no habia disfrutado la vida como lo hago ahora, crees que es agradable oir a Tanya decirles a sus amigas en frente de mi como tuvo su primera vez contigo preguntandome si me haras lo mismo que a ella o comparandome con ella y quien sabe con quien mas.

- Jamas te compararia con ellas - dije en un susurro ahora entendia por que se ponia haci con la mencion de mis "ex- Amigas"- en ese tiempo eran mis hormonas eran las que hablaban, y se que no es excusa lo que esa.. no puedo siquiera darle un calificativo todo lo que te a echo pasar atra vez de sus palabras pero te puedo asegurar de que no te compararia con ella ni en un millon de siglos.

- como sea Edward no quiero verte ahora mismo, me juzgas sin saber, y ni una palabra a salido de mi boca para reclamarte nada, por eso mismo por que se que esta en tu pasado- me miro herida y supe que la habia cagado hasta el fondo, la habia herido con mis palabras crueles.

- Bella yo.. - quise decir

- Imagina por un momento Edward que tu fueras el virgen y yo la experimentada, y alguno de los chicos con los que me acoste estuvieran siempre molestandote con como fue pasar el tiempo conmigo ponte en mi lugar y no me vuelbas a jusgar en tu vida Cullen.

Me cerro la puerta en la cara, ok lo admitia ella tenia razon, si alguien me estuviera diciendo cosas de ella simplemente explotaria de la rabia y celos, sentimientos que ella ha sabido controlar, desesperado por obtener su perdon me meti por la ventana que para mi sorpresa despues de escalar el arbol la mire cerrada rayos!

- Bella amor abre tu ventana queiro hablar la cosas bien contigo, por favor? - le dije con un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba pasar saliva, para mi sorpresa levanto la cortina y abrio la ventana y pude pasar a su calida habitacion.

-Bella amor el pasado en el pasado esta y no quisiera que eso se interponga no quisiera que hubieras escuchado cualquier estupides que te haya dicho Tanya, pero desgraciadamente no lo puedo cambiar y quiero que sepas que jamas te volvere a jusgar sin saber realmente lo pasa por tu terca cabezita- le dije eso ultimo con carino - te quiero demasiado como para perderte - ella me miro con los ojos como plato era la primera vez que le decia lo mas cerca a un te amo a lo que aun no estaba listo para decirle, su frente fruncida se suavizo y me regalo una sonrisa completa.

- yo tambien te quiero Edward - me dijo abrazandome por el cuello y dandome un beso, alguna vez as oido que los mejores besos son los de reconciliacion, pues bien no es una mentira.

Envolvio mas fuerte sus brazos a mi cuello, y yo la levante un poco de el piso para no tener que agacharme a poder besarla y para mi sorpresa envolvio sus pierna en mi cintura rozando mi ya mas que a punto-de-prepararse-para-dar-batalla miembro, un grunido salio directamente desde mi garganta, haciendo que bella se separara de mis labios y riera por lo bajo mientras apretaba mas su agarre en mi cintura, haciendo que volviera a grunir y pusiera mis manos en su bien formado y duro trasero, nunca lo habia tocado hasta hoy y Bella me dio esa mirada de "acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer"

- tu te reiste de mi problema- dije apuntando hacia abajo -tenia que vengarme - ella bajo sus piernas con gracia como si hubiera dado el brinco de una bailarina de ballet.

- Realmente no me importa puedes tocar todas las veces que quieras mientras no halla nadie mirando - me dijo y me guino un ojo y digamos que no me espere a que me volviera a decir dos vecesy esas hermosas nalgas se convirtieron en el lugar favorito de mis manos, por los menos hasta que me dejara tocar sus senos.

Volviendo a el dia en que las quisquillosas de mi suegra, madre y hermana le lavaron el cerebro a mi novia...

Estabamos en la sala de mi casa viendo television esperando por la cena, Alice tenia Mtv en la tv, pues estaba mirando Jersey Shore que para mi gusto era muy desagradable, no me gustaba como todas las chicas de la serie tenian tan poco respeto por si mismas quiero decir quien no sonaria tener la vida de Rodney como su dinero, un novia caliente y ser famoso y musculoso pero eso era mas el estili de Emmet, pero eran los gustos de Alice y para mi maravillosa suerte termino antes de lo que pense Genial! cuando empezo otro show que se llamaba "American Best Dance Crew" otro programa favorito de Alice, Bella apenas y ponia atencion estaba mas ocupada acariciando mi cabello - mi cabeza estaba acostada en sus muslos- pero presto atencion a el primer grupo de baile que paso y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces dijo.

- Les falta cordinarse. - dijo bella sin una pisca de importancia en la tele y volviendo su atencion a mi cabello.

- Y lo dice la experta - dijo Alice rodando los ojos, Bella la miro herida y solo yo y Renne sabiamos la razon, bella toco mi hombro para que me levantara y ella pudiera dejar el cuarto con su rota dignidad que le dijeran que no sabia acerca de el baile era como decirle a Alice que no sabia de nada acerca de la moda, les manchaba el orgullo.

Empezo a sonar la cancion de A$$ de Big sean y Bella sin pensarselo dos veces empezo a bailar, sus caderas, sus muslos, su pecho, todo se movia a el compasde sus movimientos Alice no cerraba la boca y para ser honesto yo tampoco, malditas hormonas adolecentes! Cuando termino la cancion un aplauso vino detras de nosotros, eran mi madre y Renne que tenia lagrimas en los ojos despues de no ver a su hija bailar en mas de dos anos corrio a abrazarla.

- No sabia que supieras bailar Bella que gran sorpresa! - dijo mi madre mientras no entendia el llanto de Renne pero mas tarde se las arreglaria para enterarse, mi madre podia llegar a ser tan cotilla como Alice.

- No has pensado en entrar a el escuadron de porristas creo que tienes grandes posibilidades, Bella seria grandioso! - le dijo Alice y pude ver un ligero brillo de malicia en los ojos de Bella.

- No lo habia pensado pero ahora que lo mencionas...

- Hazlo Bella!- mi madre y suegra empezaron a corear.

- Tu que pienzas Edward deberia? - como decirle que no cuando me sonrie asi? lo unico que no era de mi agrado era que Tanya estaba en el escuadron y para ser honestos no me animaba el echo de que alguien mas que yo la mirara con esa pequena faldita blanca y Azul

- Lo que tu quieras estara bien mi amor... - le dije mientras le besaba la frente y enredaba mis brazos en su cintura.


	13. Karma eres una perra

Karma eres una perra

Edward Pov.

Alguna vez an notado como los cliches de las peliculas Americanas son tan repetitivos y como en ciertos momentos de tu vida parecen tan reales?

Hoy mi novia va a audicionar para ser parte de la cuadrilla de porristas de la escuela, Genial...todos los malditos energumenos de la escuela mirando a Mi chica con una falda tan larga como un maldito cinturon, que eso no es ilegal? no tendria que llegar como a la rodilla o algo asi? que tal al tobillo esa opcion me agrada mas, que de por si de todas las maneras Bella se mirara hermosa.

Desde el momento en el que desperte supe que seria un mal dia para mi, mi despertador sono demasiado temprano y ya no pude volver a dormir, bella hoy no tenia las cortinas abiertas y no la pude ver como se arreglaba para mi, y eso es lo que realmente me mantiena de humor en las mananas, me di una ducha y sali un poco mas fresco que cuando desperte, un poco de desodorante aqui y alla y ya estaba listo para cambiarme.

Con una toalla enredada en mi cintura sali de mi ducha personal, cuando me voltee hacia mi armario mire unos jeans y una camisa gris colocadas cuidadosamente en mi cama,supongo que Alice devio de ponerlos ahi, parecian nuevos, que diablos esta no es mi ropa!.. debe de ser un regalo de alice, me lo puse peresosamente tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no regresar a la cama que por cierto se miraba tan acojedora,pero para mi desgracia tenia que estar ahi con Bella hoy, lo mas seguro es que ella fuera la siguiente capitana y que a su mando por fin esta escuela ganara un premio por algo aparte que de ser la cuadrilla mas vulgar de todas las escuelas de el condado de Olympic.

Cambiado, afeitado y presentablemente no peinado sali de mi habitacion, con mi mochila sobre mi hombro, me sentia estupido por sentirme asi respecto a Bella no es como si ella fuera a mostrarse practicamente desnuda enfrente de todos apropositio verdad? Cuando llegue a la cosina todos estaban en familia y dijeron un "buenos dias Edward" igual que todas las mananas pero que joder tienen de buenos? mi novia se iba a presentar con la falda/cinturon enfrente de toda la puta escuela! que tiene eso de bueno.

- Te queda mejor de lo que pense que te quedaria! - casi chillo Alice, yo solo le di un pequeno y no muy sonoro gracias por la ropa nueva, ella lo acepto por que sabia que no estava de buen humor y la maldita sabia muy bien la razon y aun asi seguia riendose de mi, mi estomago rugio de hambre y lo unico que todos desayunaban era cereal con leche de soya, por que mi padre era intolerante a la lactosa, mi madre solo por ayudar a papa y Alice estaba en una nueva dieta, hacia anos habia dejado la leche de soya, desde el dia en que me di cuenta que jamas superaria a Emmet ante las espectativas de mi padre, deje de ser condesendiente a el. De una gabeta secreta saque mi compartimiento de GoldFish unas galletas de queso en forma de un pequenos pescados que a todos les gustan y cuando digo a todos me refiero a mi, tome una botella de agua de el congelador y sali por la puerta de el garage no queria que mi madre me interceptara por verme con los goldfish en mi mano, ella pensaba que habia dejado esa adiccion..pero son tan deliciosos que aun los sigo comiendo.

Saque el auto de el garage, y cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta de que Bella ya debia de estarme esperando, sali tan rapido como pude, apenas y me detuve enfrente de su casa y ella salio disparada por la puerta y pude notar que el tono de su vestido combinaba con mi camisa nueva eso estoy un 99.9% seguro de que lo hizo Alice a proposito pero me quede estatico viendola caminar hacia mi con esos tacones grises y altos, los malditos hacian ver sus piernas kilometricamente largas y sexys, mis Goldfish no se comparaban con las delicias que mi novia podria ofrecer!

- Hola - me dijo en cuanto le abri la puerta de el copiloto me dio un pequeno beso de piquito y entro rapidamente, suspire hoy no es mi dia ni siquiera me da un beso de buenos dias! y cuando digo beso..me refiero mas a mi lengua en su garganta por mas grotesco que eso pueda sonar.

- De mal humor? - me pregunto y yo solo gruni asintiendo- y que puedo hacer para ayudarte me dijo acariciando mi brazo de arriba para abajo, me relaje ante su toque para 5 segundos despues volver a tensarme por la exitacion.

- Mmm - el viaje paso rapido con Bella tratando de sacarme la razon de mi mal humor, unos minutos despues al estacionar el auto en mi lugar de siempre, rodeando el auto le fui a abrir la puerta a mi amada, por mas cursi que eso suene.

- que te pasa amor? - me pregunto haciendo un puchero increiblemente sensual que para lo unico que ayudo fue para que la atacara contra el carro, parecia un animal en celo que a la primera tentacion que me daba lo unico que queria era lanzarme contra ella, paso su pequena, humeda y rosada lengua por mi labio inferior para pedir permiso a la entrada y yo como buen samaritano le di entrada a mi boca, no habia nada mas sensual y placentero que besar a mi novia, como sus labios llenos y rojos que se sentian como seda caliente y humeda contra los mios, a quien le importa que media escuela este pendiente de nosotros viendonos como nos comiamos el uno a el otro la cara? al parecer Bella por fin lo noto y se separo lentamente como no queriendo alejarse mucho.

- no te vere el resto de el dia amor tengo practicas de futball justo despues de tu audicion, solo ire a verte y tendre que regresar con el equipo - me queje como un infante haciendo pucheros y madiciendo tan bajo que era dificil para ella escucharme, enterre mi cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma a vainilla para tenerlo todo el dia conmigo.

- te esperare despues de practicas de acuerdo? - ella me sonrio y no pude evitar querer besarla otra vez pero ella parecia haber leido mis pensamientos por que se acerco para susurrarme algo a el oido - Edward- un escalofrio recorrio toda mi colupna vertebral hasta llegar a mi cerebro, cuando ella dice mi nombre de esa manera no habia forma de no temblar de la pura exitacion! - Mama se va hoy a Phoenix por todo el fin de semana con tu madre no va a ver nadie.. me quedare sola esta noche.. quisieras quedarte con migo?- sus caderas se movian haciendome una invitacion realmente dificil de rechasar!

-Cla..ar..o a..mo..r- dije a duras penas por que me estaba empezando a exitar, sabia que nada pasaria esta noche pero quisa me quiera dar un pequeno adelanto o almenos me deje tocar sus pechos, Edward Anthony Cullen eres un hombre con suerte! tener una novia haci de sexy no era la suerte de muchos.

- Bien te esperare entonces! - dijo muy animada mientras tomaba su bolso y lo ponia sobre su hombro y caminando a su primera clase yo solo me le quede viendo como se alejaba con ese vestido, ese vestido no era adecuado para traerlo a la escuela, demasiado corto, demasiado ajustado, el maldito vestido si te le quedabas mirando muy fijamente podias notar que traia tanga! a ella ni siquiera le gustan las tangas!

Un poco cabrado por el echo de que acabo de descubrir que mi novia usa tangas, camine despacio hacia mi primera clase con mi mochila sobre mi hombro, ahora en lo unico que podia pensar era en el echo de mi novia usando tangas para las practicas de porristas enfrente de media escuela de pervertidos! cuando llegue a mi primera clase juro que queria azotar mi cabeza contra la mesa de madera hasta olvidar lo que pasaria esta tarde en practicas, estaba a punto de acerlo cuando un mano toco mi hombro haciendome voltear hacia arriba.

- Edward que no me escuchas? - me dijo Tanya Denali mi ex-... realmente nunca tuve un calificativo para ella, solo nos acostamos un par de veces y ella izo correr el rumor de que eramos novios y fue cuando deje de hablarle, Tanya sin un gramo de cerebro, no le dije nada ni un saludo, ni un asentimiento de cabeza, ni siquiera la mire, es como si no estuviera alli pero ella siguio hablando y hablando hacerca de como su pelo habia crecido o que se acababa de hacer un pedicure hace dos dias estupideces si me preguntan.

- Edward vas a ir a verme hoy a las audiciones?, escuche que ibas a ir a verme Tyler dice que sin duda estaras ahi para proteger lo tuyo.. - WTF! yo ir a verla a ella que putas! - entonces iras?

- Bella va audicionar tambien voy a ir a verla a ELLA. - le dije como si le hablara a un nino paqueno - MI novia Bella.

- Que! tu novia? - dijo como si apenas se acabara de enterar - tu nunca has tenido novia despues de mi Edward pense que nada mas estabas pasando el rato con ella.

- Tu ni siquiera eras mi novia Tanya! - le mande una mirada glacial y pude ver como en sus ojos se juntaban dos cristalinas lagrimas - escucha lo nuestro fue hace mucho, ni siquiera tenia un nombre a si que por favor dejame tranquilo - le dije lo mas amablemente que pude, mi lado de caballero no queria hacerla llorar.

-Escucha Edward se que ni tu ni yo podemos olvidar lo nuestro, vamos a intentarlo otravez - senti como mi quijada callo al piso, Tanya tenia serios problemas mentales - yo aun te amo y se que estas con ellas por olvidarme.

- tu tienes serios problemas Tanya realmente serios - le dije con toda la seriedad de el mundo - no te ame, no te amo, y escuchame JAMAS te voy a amar, AMO a mi novia y no me interesas ni siquiera para que estes en mi cama ya cometi ese error antes y creeme soy de la clase de personas que no cometen sus errores una segunda vez, ahora si me permites quitate de enfrente que me tapas la clase.

No queria se grosero, no queria lastimarla, pero mi paciencia tiene un limite, y para su mala suerte ella lo alcanzo, cuando menos lo note Jessica Stanley estaba justo a el lado de mi escuchando todo! para el final de el dia todos en la escuela sabrian de esta conversacion maldita sea, y con lo perra que es Stanley despues de que la rechase me va a poner como el maldito infiel.

Suspire derrotado hoy no es mi dia! lo que fue el resto de el dia, la pase recibiendo miradas raras de todos los alumnos que me rodeaban, que tenia? que acaso tenia monos en la cara? derrotado, cansado y para sin tener que decirlo celoso por que todos se le quedaron viendo a Bella en el almuerzo, cuando me vio venia con una ceja levantada y llego y me dio sin duda el mejor beso de mi vida, me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y su lengua inmediatamente la senti en mi garganta, mi lengua le dio una placentera batalla a la suya y cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos.

- Y esto? - le pregunte rodeando su cintura y besando el tope de frente aspirando el aroma a vainilla ella solo tomo mi mano y nos dirijio a la linea de comida, ambos tomamos un pedazo de pizza y un poco de lemonada y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa de siempre.

- Entonces escuche que tuviste una conversacion bastante interesante esta manana - me miro por debajo de sus largas pesatanas que por cierto traia mascara haciendolas ver imposiblemente largas e imposiblemente sexys!

- Si eso mismo oi yo tambien toda la manana bebe - le dije y tome su mano - y cualquier cosa que allas oido esta probablemente alterada por Jessica Stanley, yo solo puse en su lugar a Tanya y le dije que te amo y que no la quiero en mi vida otra vez en ningun sentido.- casi mi cerebro dio click cuando dije eso habia dicho que la amaba y para mi sorpresa no me arrepentia.

- sip eso mismo oi yo - me dijo y tomo mi boca en la suya y envolvio sus brazos en mi torso acercandome mas a ella y yo en un movimiento rapido la sente en regazo haciendo que soltara un pequeno gritito llamando la atencion que los otros alumnos, cosa que me importo un comino, la abrace mas cerca a mi haciendo que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho - yo tambien te amo Edward - me dijo y yo suspire como si estuviera conteniendo el aire por mucho tiempo y aun que solo hayamos salido por poco menos de un mes, sabia que era cierto, sabia que la amaba, sabia que ella no era un error, o solo una diversion ella era mia, era mi mujer y no la dejaria ir nunca.

- no mas que yo - le dije en un susurro.

Cuando menos lo pense, ella se tenia que ir a sus clases restantes, y me reuce a dejarla ir sin mi, no me importaba llegar tarde a mis otras clases, el resto de mis clases paso rapidamente, y cuando menos pense ya era hora de ir a las audiciones..

Cuando llegue almenos la mitad de los estudiantes masculinos de esta escuela estaban regados por todo el campo donde las porristas entrenaban, todas las "animadoras"de el semestre pasado estaban haciendo fila con sus trajes ya preparados para audicionar, con la mirada recorri toda la linea buscanso a Bella, pero no la miraba por ninguna parte, ya un poco preocupado empeze a desdeperarme desde mi lugar en las gradas donde estaban todos los energumenos de los que hable mas temprano, una ligera ola de alivio me recorrio cuando la mire caminando hacia la linea para despues dejar que mi mandibula callera a el piso dejandome un poco catatonico su vestimenta, un falda/cinturon azul y su camisa que le quedaba mas como un jodido bra!

Creo que mas de uno estaba mirando directamente a ella y eso me enfurecio mas, mire amenazadoramente a cualquiera que estuviera mirando a mi novia!

Aun bastante cabreado volte para mirar como iban avanzando las audiciones pusieron a todas las chicas en filas y las hicieron seguir una rutina bastante complicada a mi ojos, peor no me sorprendio ver a mi Bella siguiendola como una campeona, poniendole su propio toque caliente a las cosas como esa vueltas que da con su cadera! esas vueltas deberian de ser ilegales.

Muchas de las chicas se dieron por vencidas los primeros dos minutos de la primera cancion, para mi sorpresa Tanya me estaba mirando, eso por no decirlo me puso bastante incomodo, parecia que estaba compitiendo solo con Bella, si Bella hacia un mejor movimiento que ella, Tanya inmediatamente la imitaba, creo que ese era parte de el encanto de Bella, que ella era espontanea, no tenia que imitar a nadie por que se le ocurrian las mas brillantes ideas.

Cuando las aundiciones terminaron, ya solo quedaban Bella y Tanya de pie, ambas sudando hasta el ultimo poro de su cuerpo, Bella se miraba sexy con todo su vientre banado en sudor! Cuando ella volteo a las gradas y me miro alli parado entre todos los estupidos que nada mas venian a mirar para tener una imagen con la cual masturbarse despues, me mando esa mirada sexy que pone cuando me descubre viendo su trasero o.. sus pechos..piernas..labios...espalda, si bueno su cuerpo entero a quien mas da me gusta mirar a novia, es acaso eso un delito?

Me mando un beso con su mano para despues voltearse e ir a formarse para que dijeran quien seria las elejidas este ano para ser las animadoras de el instituto.

Otra vez con el cliche de las peliculas Americanas, me sentia en ese momento de la pelicula cuando iba a pasar algo importante que la musica de fondo se tornaba en tambores anunciando un momento de suspenzo.

La entrenadora Carter empezo a ir llamanso a casa chica que fue seleccionada por los porristas de anos anteriores y por el director de la escuela, y sin sorprenderme de que fuera la primera en ser llamada Bella camino..mejor dicho brincoteo hasta el cuadro donde se supone las elegidas estaban esperando.

Una por una, unas cuantas chicas fueron llamadas para pasar a el cuadro dejando a las restantes decilucionadas fuera de el cuadro, una vez ya todo el escuadron seleccionado la entrenadora iba a decir en voz alta el nombre de la capitana y de la co capitana que regularmente era Lauren Mallory.

- La Capitana de este ano sere..- La entrenadora Carter grito para despues mirar a el pequeno papel donde venian los nombres apuntados y abrir la boca para gritar..- Swan, Isabella Felicidades eres la nueva capitana de los Espartanos de Forks!

Y un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, verla saltar de alegria me alegraba por supuesto pero ver como los chicos miraban su pecho rebotar ligeramente y que se quedaran con la boca abierta sin dejar de mirarla aun que supieran que yo estaba ahi, saber que tendria que hacer esto en cada juego de Futball por el resto de el intituto...

Karma eres una perra..


	14. Por el resto de mi vida

Por el resto de mi vida

Bella pov.

Una alegria segadora invadio de adrenalina mis venas llenandome, ahogandome con mi propio gozo. Mi alrededor se convirtio en un recuerdo borroso ni siquiera recordaba lo que habia dicho la entrenadora despues de haber gritado mi nombre, no recuerdo que expresion habia puesto Tanya, bueno solo recuerdo vagamente el color verdoso de su piel con una mirada asesina - eso es lo que ganas por querer meterte con mi novio perra!- mi lado celoso gano la batalla.

Recuerdo vagamente lo que dijo la entrenadora despues, practiacas todos los dias despues de escuela menos los viernes,deje de prestas atencion. Yo solo queria que acabara con tanta palabreria y me dejara irme a casa con Edward...

Edward me miraba desde las gradas, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba tan fijamente me mando un beso - esa era su forma de ser, podia llegar a ser un verdadero idiota pero no perdia la oportunidad de demostrarme cuanto le importaba y lo amaba por eso. Lo amaba! Sentia como mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo, y como en mis ojos se juntaban las lagrimas de felicidad el era mio y yo era de el que mas necesitaba en esta vida aparte de su mano sobre la mia.

Con mis pensamientos en las nubes, no note cuando la entrenadora nos dio permiso para irnos hasta que una mano demasiado pesada y palida con un manicure "french" toco mi hombro casi encajando las unas en mi piel sensible haciendome ver rojo. Mi furia aumento al ver de quien era la mano, podria haber jurado que me salio un poco de fuego por los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, ahi justo frente a mi Tanya apretaba su mandibula y sus frios ojos azules me miraban friamente, me quede parada esperando a que dijera algo y para ser sincera preparada para dar un brinco en caso de que quisiera atacarme, pero solo se quedo parada sin decir nada por un par de segundos hasta que abrio su boca por primera vez.

- Nunca deviste llegar aqui, tu no perteneces aqui! - quise decirle que a ella que le interesaba pero me interrumpio con su voz chillona - TIenes a Edward segado con tu cuerpo, pero te aseguro que sigue amandome tanto como el primer dia.

- Cielo - dije en tono meloso/sarcastico- creeme cuando te digo que el jamas te amo, eras un buen cuerpo entre tan escasas posibilidades y nada de lo que me digas realmente me interesa..- el veneno me quemo hasta mi propia lengua viperina que no sabia que podria llegar a tener, ella estaba devastada lo podia mirar en sus ojos y yo lo que menos queria realmente era lastimarla pues la chica en mi vida me habia echo algo directamente..aun - escucha no quiero meterme ni contigo ni con ninguna..parte de el pasado de Edward, no me interesa si se acosto contigo o con la mitad de la poblacion femenina de esta escuela o de el pais - dije aunque realmente si me afectaba mas de lo que deberia - lo que no fue en mi tiempo no me importa.

- Lo mismo decia yo - dijo tomando un bocanada de aire fresco y dandose la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pense que la conversacion habria terminado ya pero ella dijo algo mas antes de irse, no creo que me hubiera afectado tanto de no haber visto el sufrimiento y el sacrificio que hacia que sus frios ojos azules se derritieran - Hasta que me cambio por la siguiente y lo vivi en carne propia, cuida tu corazon el realmente sabe como hacerlos pedasos y en caso de que seas la elejida hazlo sufrir pero cuida de su corazon.

Entonces vi la verdad, Tanya no era una chica plastica o estupida, era una chica inocente a la que la habian usado una y otra vez, que siempre habian usado su corazon y cada vez lo habian regresado cada vez mas roto y su unica armadura era el disfraz de porrista donde detras de la mascara de su maquillage se escondia una chica llena de inseguridades y lagrimas, me senti un monstro por haberle dicho lo que le dije cuando pude haber tenido mas tacto.

-Bella! - a lo lejos escuche la voz de Edward hablandome, cada vez se oia mas cerca pude sentir sus pisadas humedas y rapidas en el cesped, no me movi, con trabajo sentia el aire resbalando por mi garganta, quedando atorada en mi traquea que estaba mas que lista para soltar los sollozos inutiles, no queria llorar aqui, no sabia realmente cuanto efecto podria tener sobre mi esa conversacion.

- Bella que sucedio? que te a dicho esa arpia?- podia sentir palpable la furia en su voz - la matare el lunes lo juro, lo que sea que haya dicho ha sido una enorme y estupida mentira te lo juro.

- Entonces no es cierto? - pregunte y el solo se me quedo mirando - entonces ella no debio de aconsejarme que cuidara de mi corazon por que tenias experiencia rompiendo otros, o que si llegaba a tener el tuyo deberia de cuidarlo - Edward se quedo mudo creo que de todo lo que el penso que podria llegar a ser nunca imagino que Tanya solo haya ido a prevenirme de algo que realmente ya sabia, Edward era como una rosa si no te cuidabas de sus espinas podria hacerte sangrar.

- Ella dijo eso? - Edward no parecia entender hasta que punto habia marcado a Tanya el no parecia pensar en ella como un ser con sentimientos creo que tiene mas que ver el echo de que ella jamas los mostraba y solo mostraba su mascara llena de frivolidad.

- Creo que ella de verdad te quizo Edward - el se me quedo mirando tratando de desifrar mi mirada ausente y creo que descubrio de que se trataba todo por que solo me envolvio en sus brazos y en un momento de devilidad deje descansar mi cabeza en su pecho donde escuchaba su corazon que me dio la bienvenida gustozo- No te sientas mal por ella amor, ella siempre lo supo desde un principio y le dije que nunca se hiciera esperanzas.

- Creo que el plan no funciono con ella - le dije un poco sarcastica pero con una pequena sonrisa en mi cara pues la platica con Tanya habia dejado un trago amargo en mi garganta no dejandome disfrutar de mi victoria.

- Tu eres la unica a la que yo siempre he querido con cada poro de mis ser y siempre sera de esa manera me escuchas no me importa si pasan tres siglos y seamos solo particulas en el aire te seguire a donde tu vallar por que tienes mi corazon contigo.

- Sigue asi Romeo y quiza te deja tocarme esta noche - le dije un poco mas animada por sus dulces palabras, el inclino su cabeza encontrandose con mi boca a mitad de camino.

- ah eso si que no Swan, tu ya me lo habias prometido nada de que "quiza"- dijo haciendo una muy pobre imitacion de mi voz, su sonrisa picara llenando su rostro brillante y entonces me di cuenta de que no me importaba si despues Edward me abandonaba, yo daria todo por el y pondria todo de mi parte para que esta relacion duraze lo que la vida nos dejara estar juntos - nos vamos?

Cargo mis cosas hasta su auto con una mano y con la otra venia sosteniendo mi cintura, ya dentro de el auto Edward puso la radio dejandola en una estacion de musica movida, cuando ibamos a mitad de el camino a casa la radio cambio drasticamente de estacion dejando que las bosinas soltaran unas notas de piano, Edward miraba contrariado la radio seguro pensando que tendria que reparla antes de que el fin de semana terminara por que un Edward sin musica en su auto no es un Edward normal, cuando Edward iba a cambiar la estacion de nuevo, la voz de Bruno Mars invadio el espacio que nos rodeaba envolviendonos en una burbuja inprenetable

Everyday I Wake Up Next To A Angel  
>More Beautiful Than Words Could Say<br>They Said It wouldn't Work But What Did They Know  
>Cause Years Passed And We're Still Here Today<br>Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me

As I Stand Here Before My Woman  
>I can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes<br>Oh How Could I Be So Lucky  
>I Mustve Done Something Right<br>And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life  
>Seems Like Yesterday When She First Said Hello<br>Funny How Time Flys By When You're In Love  
>It Took Us A Lifetime To Find Each Other<br>It Was Worth The Wait Cause I Finally Found The One  
>Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me<p>

As I Stand Here Before My Woman  
>I can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes<br>Oh How Could I Be So Lucky  
>I Mustve Done Something Right<br>And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life

- Esa cancion..- me falto la voz trate aclarando mi garganta- es muy hermosa.

- Tu eres mi angel Bella, me has ensenado a descubrir el paraiso - dijo el sin dejar de voltear a la carretera y de un de repente a mi.y pude ver lagrimas agrupandose en sus ojos y eso me desarmo completamente - creo que debia de haber echo algo realmente bueno para merecerte aunque hay veces como hoy que siento que no te meresco pero soy un ser sumamente deplorable y egoista que solo te quiere para si mismo y los celos lo consumen cada vez que alguien mas mira directo hacia ti.

- Habeces me siento de la misma manera - dije uniendo su mano con la mia - te amo.

- No mas de lo que yo te amo a ti eso te lo puedo asegurar

El resto de el camino paso en silencio con la voz de mi buen amigo Bruno como musica de fondo y nuestras manos unidas encajando una con la otra, no me importaba que fuera a pasar seria valiente mientras su mano estubiera cerca de la mia.

Se que es corto y que llevo meses sin pasarme por fanfiction pero tengo mis razones pero ya he regresado y mas romantica que nunca pero con el corazon igual de roto que siempre pero en fin los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y la cancion es de la autoria de mi buen amigo Bruno Mars y se titula rest of my life.

Valentinescullen peace out


	15. Mrs Saxobeat

SE los adverti regrese con la pila hasta arriba.. solo que quede esto mas que claro los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y atencion que este es el primer lemmon de la historia si eres menor o no soportas los lemmon no te recomiendo este capitulo

Mrs. Saxobeat

Ed pov.

El sexo es sobrevalorado, o eso es lo que la gente trata de meter en tu cabeza una vez pierdes la virginidad, ellos mienten.

El sexo es una de las mejores experiencias en esta vida, si me fuera fisicamente posible tendria sexo por semanas sin parar pero desgraciadamente soy humano. Las sensaciones son adictivas, la adrenalina y el placer van juntos de la mano cuando el orgasmo pega en tu cuepo con ondas de calor que van desde la punta de tu cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

Eso era yo hace aproximadamente 11 meses atras, hace 10 meses deje de salir con chicas para concentrarme por completo en la escuela, hace 10 meses tenia la reputacion de ser un playboy que facil se habia acostado con la mitad de la poblacion femenina de la escuela - cosa que era mentira, puedo contar las mujeres de la escuela con las que habia tenido sexo con una sola mano y me sobraban dedos-hace 10 meses que no habia tenido sexo, y eso me estaba desquisiando mas de lo que deberia, pero hace 1 mes y medio habia empezado a masturbarme mas de lo que un adolecente de mi edad deberia, todo gracias a mi hermosa vecina de enseguida.

Isabella Swan.. mi actual novia..desde hace un mes..

Muchos dirian.. es demasiado pronto para eso.. ni siquiera podria pensar en la palabra "sexo" y en Bella en la misma oracion, todos dirian que solo llevamos saliendo un mes, y es cierto todos tenian razon arruinaria cualquier futuro en la relacion.. pero era tan dificil negarse a su cuerpo!

Bella es una mujer sensual, atractiva que sabe muy bien como usar sus armas, fue traida desde lo mas remoto de el limbo solo para venir a probocarme erecciones dolorosas a todas horas de el dia, el viejo "yo" se hubiera dado por vencido demasiado pronto, pero la persona en la que me e convertido no se arriesgaria a perder a la mujer con la que espero pasar el resto de mi vida, me e negado rotundamente a dejar que esta noche pase de la raya..

Esta noche mi padre tiene turno en el hospital y no va a salir hasta manana por la tarde, la madre de Bella tiene que ir a firmar los papel de la casa donde Bella y sus padres vivian antes de venir a Forks y Renne queria ir a visitar la tumba de Jonathan, Bella hubiera ido con ella de no ser por la escuela y por que Bella no puede ver ni en pintuta a Charlie y su nueva familia, l Sue y sus hija Emely y Leah sin contar el bebe en camino, Podria jurar ver llamas saliendo de los ojs de Bella cada vez que oia cualquiera de esos nombres.

Y por ultimo mi madre se va a ir con Renne este fin de semana solo como apoyo moral - mi madre podia ser tan insistente igual que Alice - entonces la casa de Bella se quedaria sola y como Alice va estar muy ocupada en casa de su novio Jasper como para notarme iba a estar completamente solo con Bella en su casa, a mi cabeza de abajo se le abrian tantos horizontes al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza de arriba- creo que ya entienden- los cortaba en cuanto estos salian a la luz. Mil y un planes para seducir a Bella venian a mi mente pero al mismo tiempo eran cortados estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado dejaba que mis necesidades fisicas dominaran la situacion o por el otro se los suficientemente inteligente para saber como llevar las cosas con calma.

Escogi la segunda opcion aun en contra de mi voluntad por mas estupido que eso suene.

Despues de llegar de la escuela, fui a mi casa por un cambio de ropa , y les deje una nota en el congelador a mi papa y a Alice en caso de que no me encontraran en casa, la nota decia "Estoy bien, no me busquen, si me encuentras te pateare el trasero sabes aquien me refiero A. C. ""P.S. lo digo encerio" si lo se soy todo un comediante, encontre mi pillama "un short de basketball negro y unos boxers limpios ya lo que necesitara extra podia venir manana por la manana cuando Alice no estubiera conciente.

No es como si la casa de Bella fuera exageradamente lejos - estaban separadas por 5 pies de distancia una casa de la otra.

Cuando sali de mi casa note que no habia ningun auto mas que el mio, mi madre se habia llebado el Aston Martin a Phoenix, adoraba es auto pero sabia que estaba fuera de mi alcance por lo menos otros 3 siglos mas.

Sin tocar la puerta de la casa de las Swan - constumbre que me habia echo Renne- entre para mirar a Bella bailar Mrs. Saxobeat de Alexandra Stan, no entiendo como ella puede hacer eso con sus caderas sin romperse tenia unos pants para jugar soccer ya saben de esos que son anchos de la cintura y muslos y demasiado pegados de las piernas, su camisa era mia la pequena tramposa me engana para que yo le de mis camisas esa en especial me gustaba mucho era de un concierto que habia ido con Alice de la banda Blue Octuber, la camisa era blanca con azul y estaba firmada de la espalda.

Mentiria si dijera que mi saliva no estaba manchando el piso, habia olvidado como cerrar mi boca, la ereccion fue instantanea. Una vez habia oido un dicho que decia "no le busques 3 pies al gato " ella sabia perfectamente lo que me hacia.

Juro que no lo pense en ese momento, yo solo me perdi, mi mente se fue en blanco. Actue por puro impulso.

Cerre con llave la puerta de la entrada para luego voltearme, ella seguia perdida en su nueva coreografia, me acerque por su espalda. Con un rapido movimiento cubri su boca y con mi brazo libre atraje su cintura hacia la mia.

Debi de haberla asustado de muerte pues se puso tan blanca como el marmol y tan rigida como una estatua, hasta que empece a darle besos en el cuello debio de haber mirado el color de mi cabello o debio de haber indentificado mi olor por que misteriosamente se relajo en mis brazos, entonces retire mi mano de su boca, mi mano fue resbalando desde su hombro para despues bajar por todo su costado. Me quede estatico y no por cualquier cosa, de la boca de Bella salio un sonido que jamas imagine saliendo de su boca.

- hmmm Edward - Bella acababa de gemir mi nombre oh! senti la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza llenando de lujuria mis pensamientos - mi amor creo que tengo deseos muy oscuros..

-mmmm - dije medio ido - no tenemos que llegar al final cierto cielo quiero verte disfrutar nada mas, aun pienso que es muy pronto.

- Bebe - dijo ella besandome, yo correspondi con las mismas ansias de probarla queria sentirla toda completa, sin pensarlo dos veces la tome en brasos y subi los escalones a su cuarto de dos en dos, ella solo iba riendo en mis brazos, ya una vez en su cuarto me concentre en cerrar la puerta. Cuando voltee estaba estatico, bella era rapida se habia desecho de su camisa y pantalon en menos de lo que cata un gallo dejandome ver su ropa interior negra de encaje, su brasier era casi transparente casi podia ver sus pezones atra vez de la tela, y la pequena tanga de encaje negro uhh

- Eres tan hermosa y sexy bella -dije antes de lansarme hacia ella de nuevo besandola tan fuerte como me fue posible.

Nuestras manos rodaron impacietes por nuestros cuerpos buscando la satiscfaccion y placer que nos era concedida en aquel momento, gemidos inundaron la habitacion mientras buscabamos la friccion en el cuerpo de el otro.

- Quiero mas Edward.. mas - ella rogaba en mi boca

Yo solo enterre mi lengua en su garganta mientras desabrochaba la parte de atras de su bra, y me sente entre sus piernas , y deslice la tanga si esperar un "adelante" pero ella no puso oposicion, ni se nego a lo que le queria hacer.

- Necesito probarte cielo ya no puedo esperar - dije casi rogando por su permiso, mientras besaba su manzana de adan, aguante una pequena carcajada cuando ella solto un no muy bajo gemido, pero esa sonrisa no me duro mucho cuando ella bajo mi shorts de bascketball

- yo voy primero - ella dijo con la respiracion entrecortada y con una sonrisilla picara en su cara, me empujo sobre mi espalda - e estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no lo resisto mas.

Mire sus ojos salvajes, lista para atacar termino de bajar mis pantalones y se quedo mirando mi pene por un tiempo, mordiendo su labio.

Me puse sobre mis codos, luchando contra la urgencia de cerrar mis ojos cuando empezo a masajearme de arriba a abajo, desde la base hasta la punta al principio delicadamente para despues hacerlo mas duro.

- Joder! - enterre mis nudillos en el colcho restringiendome a mi mismo de hacer algo, no se de que se trataba pero trate de evitarlo. Ella fue bajando su cabeza hacia mi entrepierna y yo casi me desmayo, empezo besando mi punta succionandola ligeramente para despues sacarla lo hizo varias veces hasta que se fue haciendo mas profundo.

- Cristo Bella! - mire como su cabello caia sobre su cara, y eso era inaceptable, asi que tome su pelo y lo puse de un solo lado.

- Cielo! - ella puso mas presion en sus mejillas internas - ohh! - mi respiracion se volvio erratica, mis musculos se estaban tensando, conocia esos signos estaba apunto de tener mi orgasmo- cielo para.

Ella no los hizo, pero lo que si hizo.. mas duro joder lo estaba haciendo mas duro..maldia sea mas profundo ahh ella sabia como usar sus benditos dientes.\

- Bella para! - ella paro? No, ella me succiono mas fuerte.

Paso lo inevitable y me vine en su boca, trate de apartarla pero se puso un poco dificil, no tenia mucha cabeza para pensar...

- Puedo besarte? - ella pregunto y yo la mire feo.

- Por que preguntas? - dije aun con mi respiracion erratica.

- No lo se por que acabo de..- la corte besandola fuerte.

- Te amo y jamas debes de preguntar si puedes besarme entendido? solo hazlo

- ok - dijo ella y yo la tumbe sobre la cama, era mi turno..

Iba a ser un largo fin de semana.


	16. Primeras experiencias

Capitulo 16

Bella pov. (cancion de el capitulo Everytime we touch by cascada)

Every time we touch

Ballet.. una hermosa forma de arte, y sin duda uno de los bailes mas complicados que he experimentado, rodillas flexionadas, musculos rigidos y movimientos fluidos y precisos, sin descanso baile hasta que mis musculos no dieron mas. Mi ipod estaba conectado a las bocinas de el gimnasio de la escuela y a mis espaldas se escuchaba la cancion de every time we touch de cascada, en lo personal adoraba esa cancion pero solo cuando tenia ese ritmo lento y suave creo que le llamaban candlelight.

Mi rutina era bastante complicada el primer movimiento es llamado adagio que consistia en pararme sobre la punta de mi pie izquierdo y subir mi otro pie en el aire sosteniendome con mucho cuidado por que un movimiento en falso y habia la posibilidad de romperme un dedo.

Despues tenia que dar un salto lo suficientemente alto como para cambiar de pie y hacer el movimiento que se llama allegre que consistia en la suavidad de varios saltos uno seguido por el otro, la cancion se repetia una y otra vez mientras hacia la rutina sin descanso.

Agotada cai en una de las colchonetas de el gimnacio que la entrenadora nos hacia usar durante las practicas, pero como hoy las practicas se habian cancelado y queria esperar a Edward habia decidido bailar en el gimnasio de la escuela que siempre estaba desocupado despues de la escuela, deje que la musica siguiera sonando hasta que medio me adormeci

**Every time we touch i get this feeling **

**and every time we kiss i swear i can fly**

**cant you feel my heart beat fast i want this **

**to last need you by my side.**

Mmmm Edward.. fue la primera cosa en la que pense cuando pude poner atencion a las letras sin tener que estar pensando en la rutina.

Flash back

Todo habia empezado el viernes en la noche cuando estaba en mi casa esperando a edward, despues de llegar de las practicas solo tenia ganas de llegar a casa y ponerme los pantalones mas holgados que encontrara en mi armario, en cuanto llegue a casa fui directamente a mi armario y me puse unos pantalones de soccer que tenia desde hace siglos enterrados en uno de mi cajones porque me quedaban demasiado flojos de la cintura y regularmente se me caian. Un sonido me asusto en el primer piso de la casa, los nervios me inundaron completamente haciendo que los cabellos de mi nuca se pusieran tan tensos como agujas., Baje las escaleras lo mas callada que pude sin hacer ningun ruido fuera de lo ordinario cuando llegue a la sala de estar note que el sonido venia de la radio, lo que se me hizo inusual pues nunca en mi vida prendo la radio siempre escucho mis discos o mi ipod pero de un de repente la radio se encendio sola lo que no ayudo a mi nervios a relajarse, con cuidado de no hacer ruido revice de punta a punta la casa por si alguien habia entrado, ya una vez segura de que realmente nada habia pasado quedarme tranquila en la sala de estar con la radio encendida dejandome con la cancion de Mrs. saxobeat inundando la habitacion.

Lo juro no era mi intencion bailar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se sentia correcto solo dejarme llevar por la musica sin que nadie me dijera nada, por un momento senti con si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y john estaria en alguno de los cuartos de arriva, papa y mama en la cocina, papa limpiando sus armas - que nunca han sido disparadas segun mi entendimiento - y mama en la cocina inventando nuevas recetas toxicas para la cena silvando alguna cancion de los beatles pero el momento no me duro los suficiente como para poder disfrutar la miel en mi boca.

La musica me volvio a invadir completamente, inundando el ambiente con un toque sensual, cuando senti unas manos en mi boca evitando que un grito de puro terror invadiera la habitacion mientras otra mano encerraba mi cintura empujandome contra otro cuerpo, por un segundo mi mente se puso completamente en blanco de el puro terror, pero una vez el aroma de el individuo llego a mis fosas nasales mi cuerpo se relajo completamente, era Edward y sus labios pecaminosos que inundaban mi cuello habiendome ver lucecitas debajo de mis parpados, su mano dejo mi boca resbalando por mi cuello hombro y pechos habiendo que mis rodillas se doblasen un poco.

- Mmmh Edward - murmure bajo mi aliento, senti como el contenia el aire, muy en el fondo sonrei con malisia queria que el sintiera lo mismo que yo - Mmmh mi amor creo que tengo deseos oscuros.

Su respiracion continuo despues de unos segundo pero mas raquitica que antes

-mmmm - dijo con sus ojos verde oscuro mirandome sin parpadear - no tenemos que llegar al final cierto cielo quiero verte disfrutar nada mas, aun pienso que es muy pronto.

Y lo amaba justo por momentos asi, por que aun que sabia que muy en el fondo siempre tenia esos deseos egoistas trataba de ponerme sobre toda esa mierda.

- Bebe - lo se es un sobrenombre demasiado cursi pero era un de las maneras mas faciles de exitar a edward sin tener que llegar a tocarlo, rapidamente me lance por sus dulces labias que llamaban mi nombre y soltaban suspiros cada vez que mi piel tocaba la suya, el respondio con las mismas ancias, sediento de deseo me tomo en brasos y se dirijio a mi habitacion con desesperacion en sus pasos.

Con velocidad me apresure a quitarme la camiseta y el pantalon, cuando Edward volteo despues de cerrar la puerta de mi habitacion, se quedo completamente congelado por los que duro como 5 segundos antes de que dijera algo.

- Eres tan sexy y hermosa Bella - dijo antes de que me lanzara contra la cama y se colocara justo arriba de mi besandome con fiereza.

Sus manos y las mias se unieron en una danza que nos volvia unos locos enfermos buscando por mas exquisita friccion entre nuestros cuerpos, no pude resistir el calor de mi cuerpo en llamas queria mas no, necesitaba mas que un simple roce de pieles.

- Edward quiero mas - rogue, pedi e implore por mas Edward pareceia apunto de explotar de pura dichosa lujuria me beso con fiereza mientras se colocaba a si mismo entre mis piernas y me desabrochaba el bra de encaje negro que me habia puesto antes de irme a la escuela hoy, el bra lo retiro sin problemas ni miramientos pero mi tanga, fueron otro tema, me los saco de las piernas con una pregunta en su cara, una pregunta a la que yo no fui capaz de responder solo asenti ligeramente pues no estaba muy segura de como mi voz se escucharia.

- Necesito probarte cielo no creo que pueda esperar - dijo con una voz suave y casi rogando pero no estaba dispuesta a seder tan facilmente queria tenerlo entre mis dedos y moldearlo a mi antojo no que fuera al reves, queria que Edward no tuviera nada mas en su cabeza mas que la sola imagen de mi, queria que olvida su pasado y ya no tener las imagenes de las otras mujeres con las que ha estada en esta misma posicion, queria que su mundo temblara como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

- Yo voy primero - le dije con una sonrisilla picara - he estado pensando mucho en esto ultimamente y ya no lo soporto mas.

Se quedo mirando a mi cara como si no crellera lo que acabava de hacer, lo mire picaramente antes de dirigirme a sus pantalones, si algo sabia de los hombres es que ellos jamas se niegan a experimentar con el sexo opuesto mientras reciban cierta compensacion, Edward es la prueba viviente de ello.

Baje sus pantalones lentamente preparandome mentalmente para lo que estoy a punto de hacer, durante mucho tiempo despues de la muerte de John muchos chicos me invitaron a salir, demasiados para el gusto de mi padreo incluso para el mio propio, durante mucho tiempo estuve decidida a terminar con mi virginidad de una forma o de otra solo para saber que se sentia o por que todo el mundo hablaba de el sexo, pero muy dentro de mi sabia que no era mi tiempo y no valia la pena perder algo tan importante con cualquier idiota que me invitara a salir.

Seguia pensando lo mismo hasta que llegue a qui, pero este hombre que tengo en frente desnudo y erecto para mi, hace que mi mente vuele y que mi sentido comun desaparesca, hace que mis hormonas se levanten y bailen por todo mi cuerpo encendiendome de lujuria, este inmaduro chico que tengo enfrente de mi que piensa que sabe todo hacerca de el sexo cuando nunca a experimentando mas que el estar con puras chiquillas de instituto.

No sabe ni siquiera donde se metio, con mucho cuidado mordi mi labio tratando de controlar mis nervios, no era el momento de que los nervios me invadieran.

Mas tranquila y decidida tome su pene compleatamente erecto con la palma de mi mano envolviendo toda su longitud con mi dedos dando apretones suaves, mi mano apenas y cubria suficiente, tomando un poco mas de confianza empeze a masajear de arriba para abajo, desde la base hasta la punta donde unas gotas de liquido preseminal se asomaban, incremente la velocidad y aprete su livido un poco mas fuerte.

Fue todo lo que necesite para que olvidara su propio mundo, una vez ya en mi boca el no podia controlar sus gemidos llenos de desesperacion por su tan ansiado climax.

Una vez ya establecido el echo de que no queria que jamas le volviera a preguntar si podia besarlo despues de haberle echo sexo oral, me tumbo sobre mi espalda y con una de sus rodillas separa mis muslos por lo que resbalaban mi liquido preseminales.

- Me has sorprendido gratamente cielo pero creo que este es mi turno y ya no puedes escapar - me dijo con una sonrisilla bailando en su rostro relajado, con cuidado y lentamente fue bajando su boca sobre mi cuerpo desnudo haciendo que la burbuja que descansaba en mi vientre bajo se hiciera mas estrecha que antes.

Su boca dansaba en mi pechos mientras los apretaba y masajeaba a su gusto sacandome gemidos involuntarios con su nombre puesto despues de cada uno, tomo uno de mi pezones erectos con su boca mientras su mano se dirigia mas dirigido a el sur.

- Ahhh! Edward!- no pude deterner el grito desesperado que salio directo desde mi garganta cuando su dedo indice empezo a masajear mi clitoris con delicadeza mietras que con su boca me sacaba aun mas suspiros perdidos en le viento.

Tome las sabanas entre mis manos mientras sus besos bajaban poco a poco sobre mi estomago hasta mucho mas abajo, podia sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse a niveles insospechados.

Podia sentir los labios humedos de Edward en mi clitoris haciendo que mi respiracion aumentara haciendome hiperventilar y tomar la sabana de mi cama entre mis manos casi perdiendo el control de mi misma, mi cadera se levantaban cada vez que los labios de Edward bajaban de mi clitoris a la entrada de mi sexo.

-Edward! ohh por favor, por favor - Rogaba y no sabia ni siquiera por que, hasta que mis parpados se cerraran de puro gozo haciendome ver lucecitas debejo de mis parapados.

-Ohhh! - el sudor goteaba de mi frente, el aire me faltaba y mi cuerpo se sentia como gelatina liquida.

- Te amo cielo- susurro Edward una vez llego a mi lado.

Fin Flash-back

Volvi a sentir cada toque, cada beso y cada caricia durante ese fin de semana.

Unos brazos me despertaron, ni siquiera supe a que horas me habia quedado dormida, fui levantada en el aire por un muy sudoroso Edward que aun venia en su uniforme de football.

- Estas muy cansada amor? - me pregunto susurrando en mi oido.

- Un poco pero estare mejor una vez me valla a dormir o eso creo. - le di una sonrisa debil pues asi me sentia, siempre que bailaba ballet mi cuerpo terminaba molido y sin fuerzas para llegar a la cama.

- Mmm mejor regresa a dormir yo me asegurare de que llegues bien a tu cama.- eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer completamente dormida en sus brazos.

Bueno lamento que no haya actualizado en mucho tiempo pero queria eestar segura de que mi bebe estaba completamente sano antes de seguir con esta historia tratare de actualizar cada semana.

Como siempre los personajes son de stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.

Les tengo un regalo, he hecho unos trailers acerca de la historia y me facinaron como quedaron y los queria compartir con ustedes.

Aqui estan los links

watch?v=ExrfU-TkTxg&feature=plcp

watch?v=zRRc5hUuFPU&feature=plcp


End file.
